Friend Zoned
by itsLALA
Summary: Ally's best friend is over protective, he's also friend zoned. "Austin, I expect you to be my maid of honor!" But Austin has a bad feeling about Ally's boyfriend and all hell breaks loose when his feeling is proven right. Nobody messes with Ally, nobody. - OOC - Austin/Ally x Dez/Trish -
1. My Best Friend

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**My Best Friend**

* * *

**To clarify, this story does finish with Austin/Ally being together. It will just take some time.**

* * *

**GOSH! I should not be taking on another story at this point in my life. However, I couldn't let the idea pass me by. I had to publish it and depending on the feedback I get I'll either scrap it or continue it. You guys decide. I really should be focusing on my other story, 'Unexpected Love'. But, who can't help but love an over protective Austin? I can't! So please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applies here on out.**

* * *

_Allyson was a good girl. She did everything she was told –within reason, she didn't get bad grades in school, she did volunteer work, and she helped her father whenever he needed her too; whether it is at the store or at home. Therefore, she expected herself to have a happy, normal, and healthy life. She couldn't possibly get bad karma if she wasn't doing anything to deserve it, right? Well, that's what she thought._

…

"I'm going on this date tonight," Ally told her best friend as she stood in her closet trying to decide on which dress she should wear.

Ally was in a relationship of two years with Dallas, her boyfriend, her world, and her everything in between. She's always had a crush on him and she never expected him to notice her, she still doesn't know when it happened or how it happened but one day Dallas approached Ally and ever since then, they hit it off. Well, once Ally stopped chewing her hair, saying things she didn't mean, and got a new look with the help of her friend Trish. But then, then they hit it off! It was going two years strong now and Ally couldn't be anymore happier, she was with her dream guy and she planned to marry him; whether he knew it yet or not.

"I still don't know why you're so into him, Al."

She took a brief moment to stop shuffling through her closet and look back at the person she called a best friend, was he being serious right now or was she getting punk'd?

"I've been dating him for two years, and you're still saying that? I love him, Austin."

He shrugged, those are words he hated hearing. Austin just did not have a good feeling about him. He hated ever getting Dallas with Ally, he only did it because he was tired of seeing his friend whine about how beautiful he looked on a particular day –everyday, and how much she'd enjoy dating him. He figured he'd talk to the guy and tell him to get Ally a chance and then she'd see how much of a scumbag he truly was. He didn't expect Trish to give her a complete make over making her ten times more attractive than what she already was! That was never apart of the plan, and since that happened Dallas made sure to be the perfect gentlemen on their date because he knew if he didn't Ally wouldn't date him again and every guy wanted to date her now that she changed. He would have something they couldn't and it would only skyrocket his popularity.

Well, that was Austin's theory and he decided it stuck.

He'll prove it one day but until that day he truly hated this guy. He had a 'best-friend-intuition' and he wasn't going to ignore it. Not when it came to Ally, that was one person he was over protective with and he wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"What about this one?"

Austin watched as Ally came from her closet with a plum dress on her frame. It came just before the knees, it was strapless, and form fitting. It was nice, and he didn't want to tell her that because it was Dallas that was going to see it and he hated Dallas. However, it was Ally and he couldn't lie to her, "You look beautiful," he huffed and fell back onto her bed with a distasteful look on his face.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Stop whining about this, Austin. It's been two years, I know you don't like him, but as my best friend you need to learn to. He is going to be my husband one day and I expect you to be my maid of honour."

Shooting up at the news she presented he scoffed, "Ally, I love you and I will do anything for you; but I draw the line at wearing a dress!"

She laughed, "No stupid, you'd be in a tux, duh. Males can be maid of honours too."

Austin shook his head, "Give the job to Trish, I'm sure she'd be more deserving of it. Besides, she'd have you by your head if she wasn't the maid of honour. I'm fine sitting in the audience…" he trailed.

He couldn't believe he was discussing his best friend's wedding with a male he hated, if it were any other guy he'd be semi okay with it but Dallas? No, no chance in hell is she marrying that guy. Interrupted by his thoughts the doorbell rang, "He's early?" Austin questioned as he stood from his spot and went to look out the window not noticing his car.

"It's not him!" She shouted from the bathroom, "It's Trish and Dez. I invited them over so you weren't lonely here, when I come back we can all have a sleepover and go to school tomorrow morning. They brought their stuff."

The blond nodded his head as he walked down the steps and invited his friends into the home, "Nice of you guys to show up…together."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Well, I did want to know about Ally's date when she comes back tonight. I want to know first hand so I had to be here for when she came back."

Dez shrugged his shoulders as he glanced around the room, "I just heard there's going to be hot puffs here…" he trailed, "And I'm here to support Ally in you know…her date…or something," he finished lamely as he made his way to the kitchen on a mission.

"Not over it yet, are you?" Trish questioned quietly as she watched her boyfriend of four months walk towards the kitchen with an excitable grin on his face.

Austin shook his head as he ran a wary hand through his beautiful golden locks, "Not even a little."

He shrugged, "Trish, I know you guys don't see or you guys don't believe it but I do, something isn't right with Dallas. I don't want to say he's cheating on her but I don't know what else it could be."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Austin, don't ruin this for her. She's 18; she can take care of herself. She deserves to be happy after so long, don't go ruining this for her because of what you're feeling. It's been two years; you need to get over it. Unless you have proof it's not worth mentioning again. Let it go."

That was the thing though, he couldn't let it go. He promised himself that he'd never let anything horrible happen to Ally, he promised himself and her father, and now he had to go through with it. Ally meant so much more to him than anybody else knew and he vowed with his life he'd protect her and that's what he was going to do.

He watched the short Latina walk away and after her boyfriend shouting some profanities at him as she went.

"Can we just watch Zaliens 11: The Death of Zark?" Dez whined as Austin flipped through the channels on the satellite TV in Ally's living room.

Austin rolled his eyes, "No, Dez. We watched that like four times already! We need to watch something new!"

Dez perked up, "Okay, how about Zaliens 12: The Return of Zark?"

He shook his head ignoring the redhead's protests, Trish and Ally were currently occupying Ally's bedroom trying to make herself look 'fabulous' for her date tonight. It made no sense to Austin, Ally didn't need make up or to do her hair or anything like that to make herself look 'fabulous'. If she felt like she needed to dress and prep herself like this every time she was meeting with Dallas obviously something wasn't right.

Austin mentally slapped himself; he needed to stop thinking about Ally and Dallas for a few hours. He was stressing out and wanting nothing more than to take it out on the brunet male himself. Just then the doorbell rang.

Dez shot up from his seat and answered the door, a smile on his face like always, "Oh, hey Dallas. Come in! Ally's just finishing up upstairs with Trish."

Dallas looked at the redhead confused and stepped inside the house he's been in many times before. He looked to the room which occupied Dez and then he looked to his right and was surprised to find Austin standing there with a cold look on his face and his arms crossed. Dallas didn't feel threatened, he knew Austin would never touch him under Ally's roof, he knew Ally meant the world to Austin and he would never want to disappoint her therefore Dallas knew he was safe under this roof.

"I don't understand the hostility. You set me up with her, so don't act like you don't approve of this relationship."

Austin growled, "I regret it everyday."

Dallas shrugged with a smug look on his face, "I don't. I get to hit it every night, so thanks man."

Austin's fists clenched as his face reddened and he bared his teeth like a predator going for his prey. Austin was just about ready to pummel his head into the glass stand table beside the door and finish him with the glass key bowl that sat on top of it however he heard the click clacking of heels and knew Ally was now making her entrance and he knew she wouldn't appreciate finding her date and boyfriend all battered and bloody.

Dallas was also grateful at Ally's timing, he knew Austin was ready to beat the crap out of him and he also knew he wasn't ready to defend himself. When it came to muscle mass Austin was the winner and when it came to strength Austin was still, the winner. It amazed Dallas that Ally has never seen –from what he knew, Austin in a different light besides a best friend. It amazed everyone that the two were so close yet they haven't done anything beyond best friend activities.

"Hey, babe," Dallas greeted once Ally descended the stairs.

Ally smiled in return and kissed his lips.

Austin growled slightly at the sight, "You look beautiful, Al." He complimented her genuinely.

Ally grinned, "Thank you, Austin!"

"You do look gorgeous," Dallas egged which earned Ally to broaden her smile and give a toothy grin resulting in a frowning Austin.

Ally kissed Dallas' cheek, "Thank you baby!"

"Shall we go?"

Ally nodded and turned to Austin, "Please make sure Trish and Dez don't destroy my house and if they have sex to do it in the basement where the other bedrooms are!"

Austin nodded slightly pissed he got left babysitting his friends while his best friend went on a date with a guy he didn't even approve of.

"Have her home by 11, Stevenson!"

Dallas turned back and let out a smirk, "Maybe."

Austin watched with anger in his eyes and clenched fists as Dallas and Austin got into the males car and drove off into the night.

Austin watched his best friend walk out with another man.


	2. My Dirty Little Secret

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**My Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Let's make a deal guys, this chapter is over 4,000 words; you're welcome? I don't know if you guys like long chapters. But I've decided; the more reviews you give me 1) the quicker I'll update 2) the longer the chapter will be and 3) More Austin/Ally interaction. Deal? So, more reviews equal more Austin/Ally, quicker updates, and longer chapters. And I'll say until I reach chapter 6, 10 reviews are a lot. So if I get 10 or more than I'll give you guys a quick update, Austin/Ally scenes, and longer chapters. Review your thoughts on that!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you guys done yet?" Austin groaned as he and Dez waited for Ally and Trish to finish getting ready for school so they could all go together, "We have twenty minutes to get there, you know! Not twenty years."

Dez could just tell Trish rolled her eyes at Austin's stupid comment, that's how his girlfriend was.

_Dez realized he and Trish hadn't spoken in two days and that was weird. They were always arguing every minute of the day so this whole new quietness wasn't sitting well with him. He wanted to know what was up whether he asked her directly or someone who knew; he'd find out._

"_Hey Austin, do you know where Trish is? She's been avoiding me."_

_Austin shook his head, "I was actually wondering where Ally was. Haven't seen her in a day, every time I call she says she's busy." _

_Dez looked at his friend in shock, "And you're completely fine?" Dez knew how protective of Ally Austin was, therefore when he was told Austin hasn't seen Ally in a day and he realized Austin wasn't turning the entire school –the entire state upside down to find her, he was confused._

_He shrugged, "No, I'm completely paranoid right now. Though, I know she's okay. She has to be."_

_Dez nodded his head in understanding, over the last few months Trish and he had gotten closer to each other than they ever were and he kind of enjoyed it. They still argued of course because they still were Dez and Trish but it was more teasing than name calling, it was like they were almost…flirting. Dez blushed at the thought, he and Trish flirting? He wouldn't live to see the day; literally, Trish would kill him before she flirted with him. She thought he was an idiot._

_Of course that wasn't true. Dez knew that, so he didn't know why he was thinking so negatively, jitters; but for what? Dez put a thinking face on, he wanted to make Trish happy, and he loved it when she was happy. He wanted to give her everything she wanted and more, and he just wanted to be the only one to hug her and kis—_

"_There they are!" Austin almost shouted as he ran over to Ally and embraced her tightly causing her feet to come off the ground._

_Dez stared at the two females who just walked into Sonic Boom, he was happy Ally was here but he was happier he saw Trish. He was going to do something about it! Dez got up from his and Austin's usual seat –the counter top, and walked over to Trish with a determined look on his face._

_Trish grimaced at the sight of Dez, "Ew, what are you doing here doofus—"_

_She was silenced by Dez's slightly overly moistened lips on her disgusted ones. Dez kissed her like he's been thinking of kissing her the past ten minutes and he wasn't disappointed. However, Trish pulled away and slapped him in his face, "What the hell, Dez!" She shouted._

_Dez only smiled, "Go out with me, Trish. Be my girlfriend, I'll give you anything you want and more."_

_Trish looked at the buffoon in disbelief and finally let his question sink in; did he just ask her to be his girlfriend? Did he really think she'd date him? But then she looked at the hopeful look on his face and the gleaming light in his eye and realized that Dez was the partner she had always wanted, she just didn't know it. But how would it look if she and Dez had started dating? People would talk, and she didn't want what reputation she had to be demolished because she started dating this clown._

_She frowned, how could she be so rude? She didn't care. She didn't care what anybody said, she'd do what she wanted to do whether or not anybody disagreed._

_She glared at the redhead who still wore a hopeful expression but less enthusiastic, she could tell he was losing hope because she was stalling her answer. She looked to Austin and Ally who were in both complete shock, Ally still in Austin's arm from the iron hug he gave her a few minutes ago. _

_She looked back to Dez, "One date, you moron. One date, if you do well –which I doubt, then I'll consider the thought of being your girlfriend. Pick me up here tonight at 6."_

_And that was enough for Dez to grill a burger on the xylophones in happiness._

_-But clearly she said 'yes', I mean…they have been dating for four months now._

Trish was just rude, that was her nature and people had to understand that. It was rare people besides Austin, himself, and Ally understood Trish, she could say some harsh things but if you didn't know her you'd never know what she was truly saying.

The four entered the school laughing at a stupid joke Austin told back in the car. They enjoyed moments like this when it was complete bliss and nobody was fighting for something stupid, they lived for moments like these. However, a brave soul took it upon himself to approach one of the females in the group and make a sexual comment towards her with a hungry look in his eye and he went to take it a step further and put a hand on her waist however, Austin caught his hand and brought to the mans own chest roughly holding their in a vice grip he slammed the man into the locker behind him.

"You got a death wish, Peterman?"

Jon Peterman looked into Austin's eyes and replied with a smugness to his tone, "Now I know I wasn't striking up a conversation with you, Moon."

Austin slammed his back into the rows of lockers again, "You got something else to say?"

Jon glared at the blond; he was in excruciating pain however he wasn't going to show how weak he was in front of everyone, in front of Ally!

"Done playing bodyguard, Austin?"

Austin took the hand that was gripping Jon's shirt and put his forearm to the man's neck, "Done playing with your life, Peterman?"

Jon scoffed, "I'm not afraid of you, Austin."

Austin's eyebrow rose as he put more force onto the man's neck and onto his wrist, "I wasn't begging for you to be. Just know, next time you attempt at trying to touch that girl over there," he made a head gesture towards Ally, "It'll be your neck snapping instead."

Jon's eyes narrowed, "Instea-" he was cut short by a bone snapping noise and his cry, Austin let his neck go and the man fell to the floor cradling the wrist Austin just broke with his five fingers.

Ally's eyes widened in horror at the sight she just saw "Austin!" She scolded.

Austin rolled his eyes knowing fully well Ally was going to give him shit.

"He was asking for it, Ally!"

She shook her head, "He didn't hurt me! He only touched me!"

Austin stared down into Ally's eyes, his own darkening as he spoke, "And I wasn't going to give him the chance to touch you again. I refuse to let a pig like Peterman have his hands on you."

Ally knew of Austin's ways, at first she thought they were annoying and overbearing the way he was always there for her and there to protect her. However, over the recent months she realized she really did need him. She barely saw her boyfriend at school so when she needed help she couldn't ask him for it, but Austin was her best friend and they hung around each other twenty four seven, so it made sense for him to be coming to her rescue all the time. Therefore, she got used to it. He'd protect her no matter what she came to the conclusion. Though, it was very rare he became viciously violent. She knew he'd fight some of the guys, she had come to terms with that she's witnessed some of it happening however, never has she seen Austin break someone's bones deliberately.

"Austin…" she trailed not knowing what to say.

He just shook his head, "I won't Ally, I won't apologize for breaking his wrist. He deserves it; nobody should ever just be able to touch you like that. Dallas should have been here to teach him a lesson but of course it's left up to me again. I refuse to apologize for helping you, no matter how much you get mad at me. You'll understand one day."

He walked away from her.

Ally stood there in the halls not knowing what to do, she did realize Trish and Dez left the scene a long time ago because they themselves didn't want to see Austin get violent. However, Ally made the decision to stay behind and she now regretted it. So she stood there, in the halls.

And she watched her best friend walk away.

Austin huffed through his nostrils and panted as he lift the heavy barbell over his head and brought it back down to his chest, only to lift it once more. He did this continually before placing it back onto its hook. He laid their on the padded bench with a hand on his chest as he blew the matted hair on his head off his forehead and stared up at the ceiling; as he thought about his conversation with Dez, after the whole Peterman incident.

"_This stops now, Austin."_

_Austin looked to his gingered hair friend and gave him a look, "What do you mean 'this stops now'? I didn't do anything!" _

_Dez glared to his friend, "You know what you did, Austin! Everybody knows. If Peterman wasn't so stupid he'd be smart enough to press charges against you! You got lucky and you know it, but next time –even though there won't be a next time, you won't get so lucky. So stop this!" _

_Austin's face turned red, "Stop what, Dez? Stop looking out for our mutual friend? Her own scumbag boyfriend won't do it! He's never around! If you don't do it and I don't do it, who will? Next thing we both know is she's lying in a ditch because no one was there to help her. I won't have that happen, over my dead body!"_

"_You don't get it, Austin. Ally's a big girl, she doesn't need you!" _

_Austin rushed Dez up against the rows of lockers behind him holding onto his lime green shirt with fury in his eyes, "Don't you ever say that again."_

_Dez scoffed, "Peterman be afraid of you, but I'm not." He stated as he pushed Austin off of him with little force and fixed his shirt, "Get your head together, Austin."_

"_He was making perverted comments about-"_

"_I know what he was doing Austin!" Dez interrupted. "But I also know you need to learn how to control your temper!" _

_Austin's jaw clenched tightly._

"_This is all getting the best of you, and you need to let it go."_

_Austin looked away from his friend, "Whatever, Dez."_

Austin shook his head at the memory and continued to lift the barbell that was resting on its hooks.

He didn't understand why his friends were so against him for looking out for Ally, he never knew it was bad to care about someone that was dare to not only him but many other people. He scoffed, they'll see what he's doing is good and they'll thank him.

There were many guys from the football team working out in the gym at this time, trying to lift more weights than they actually could, and the rest talking about gossip Austin had no interest in. He didn't socialize with this group because he knew they wouldn't bring any good to his life, and if you're not improving it you're just making it worse.

Suddenly, a bang was sounded throughout the room and Austin sat up abruptly to distinguish the sound. Upon realization that it was just the door and someone had just come in he locked eyes with the visitor and his mood was substantially lifted.

The brunette walked towards him her eyes sparkling as she did and a smile spread across her face. He gave her a casual head nod as she waved to him. She wore a yellow sundress with white sandals, and her best accessory was her smile. She was beautiful.

And judging by her smile she was on talking terms with him again.

"Mmm," he heard one of the older football player's comment.

Austin's eyes narrowed at the suggestive tone that came with that noise as his head snapped towards the culprit. Ricky Sanders, the captain of the team. He was on his fifth year of high school and Austin knew he had no plans on graduating this year.

"Damn," his weasel, Weasel 'Weez' Smith, commented along with him as the two stared at the brunette who was making her way across the gym towards her target.

Austin felt his blood starting to boil at the way the guys were hungrily staring at his best friend and at the same time he noticed that all of them stopped doing what they were previously to stare at her.

"What a jewel," Another commentator stated joining in on the fun.

Austin's jaw tightened as he tried to gain control of his muscles. Any other day Austin would have decked the whole team in the face but he was trying to control his anger due to the talks he had with his two friends. He didn't want to prove to them he couldn't hold in his anger. He couldn't fight.

"I would love to have her in my bed."

Austin balled his fists and stared on at the group of guys who bravely spoke on about his friend.

Weez laughed, "Yeah right! Dallas wouldn't be too pleased with that, Sanders. You'd be with a man before Ally gave into you."

"If I wanted," Ricky started as he flipped his hair, "I could get her."

"You guys better shut the hell up!" Austin roared as he rounded on the group of men and glared to them, "None of you morons are worthy enough to even look at her, so shut the hell up!" He growled through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to lash out.

The group of men looked to the angry blond male.

"Careful guys he's way too protective of Ally. You saw what he did this morning to Peterman; he'll be out for a month with that injury. Coach is going to kill him!" Weez stated as some of the guys walked away nervously after they thought of the injury they witnessed Austin give Jon with one hand.

"Calm down, Moon. It's just talking."

Austin walked towards Ricky with an angry look on his face, "And your old ass better shut the hell up before I shove my foot down your throat!"

"Is it a fight you're asking for, Moon?" Ricky challenged. He knew if he got Austin to fight him Austin would get into trouble and that's what he intended on doing. With Austin gone, he and many other men could have their chance with Ally, even if just for five minutes.

"I swear I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

Ricky smirked, "Yeah? When?"

The two stopped their altercation when they heard Weez wheeze out, "Here she comes guys!"

Austin growled as he stormed out of the gym and into the hall he brushed past Ally along the way which only made her curious as to what happened. She saw the guys smiling at her and instantly knew why he was angry. She sighed.

"You look beautiful today, Ally."

Ally smiled towards Ricky, "Thanks Ricky."

She turned on her heels and gave a slight jog toward the halls where she started looking for Austin. She felt slightly lucky at the fact it was lunch and nearly half the school was either outside or in the cafeteria and wouldn't be able to hear their confrontation. Ally gasped as she witnessed Austin continually punch a locker causing major damage. The school would have to replace the locker, it was far too damaged to fix. Austin was a lot stronger than many thought. It was only Trish, Dez, and Ally who witnessed Austin's power; them and the poor unfortunate soul that stood on the opposite side of the anger.

"Austin, stop!" She shouted as she watched him hit the already badly damaged blue locker, the paint peeling and pieces of metal stripping the entire locker starting to look convex.

Austin didn't listen to her, her voice was distant as he only heard a piercing noise of static as he continually punched the locker with his bleeding fists. He started to huff as he pictured the guys touching Ally as they spoke of the horrible things they were saying back in the gym.

"Stop!" She screamed again, "Calm down, Austin! Please." She reached out to touch his tense flexed back muscles and at the sudden contact Austin immediately realized what he was doing, he slowly stopped and collapsed into the damaged locker.

He started to notice his surroundings and let Ally guide him to a bench that sat in one of the empty halls. Ally grabbed a hold of both of his fists and kissed a part of each that wasn't covered in blood.

"My God Austin, why did you do this?"

He didn't answer though.

Ally sighed knowing her best friend was still angry even though she didn't know why. She pressed their foreheads together as she let one of her hands roam up his shirt and caress his back; she knew this action calmed him and that how she needed him.

"I need you to calm down, Aust-"

"I don't want to calm down Ally!" He shouted at her as he looked up to the ceiling and sighed looking back down to her as she continued to stroke his back, "Why do you dress like this?"

Ally looked at him as if he were crazy, "Like a girl, Austin?" She questioned. He shook his head at her, "No! No, Ally! Like this!" He sighed again, "They talk about you, the way they look at you. I don't like it at all. It gets to me, Ally."

Ally understood.

"Oh…" she trailed with a sympathetic tone in her voice, "Austin…" she didn't know what to say. She sighed and tucked her feet in underneath her so she was sitting on her knees and had some sort of leverage over her friend.

"I can handle myself you know, I could have handled them. You're too protective." She said softly, touched by the way he was standing up for and got angry over the comments other men made, "Control your temper, baby." She attempted to soothe him.

Austin sighed as he was taking to a level where he didn't want to punch anyone anymore, "I don't like it. They act like they're morons, all perverted. Cat calling like you're some type of meat."

Ally chuckled lightly, "You're possessive."

"You're my best friend." He rested his forehead on the part of bare skin Ally showcased between her neck and shoulder as she stroked his back.

Ally smiled slightly, "I came in there to tell you I'm not mad at you anymore."

She felt the smile on Austin's face, "Really?"

Ally nodded, "But I probably should be because of what you did to whoevers locker you just damaged."

Austin chuckled, "You could never be mad at me!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly.

"With that attitude? I'll just leave then!" Ally joked as she made the move to push away from him.

"No!" He whined in a child-like manner as he tightened his grip on her burying his face deeper into her skin.

Ally laughed slightly as she brought her hand out of her best friend's shirt and started to play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Austin hummed in bliss, "That feels nice."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said in a playful tone.

There was a content silence over the two until Ally decided to break it, "I wonder if I should break up with Dallas for Ricky…"

Austin's head shot up as he gave her a stone cold glare, "I hate Dallas, but I hate Ricky even more. Don't you dare, Ally."

Ally laughed, "I was joking!"

Austin rolled his eyes and placed his face back in the crook of her neck.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Austin and Ally both looked to the owner of the voice and saw Dallas standing there with an accusing look on his face.

Ally stood abruptly, "Dallas."

Dallas scoffed, "Yeah, **Dallas**," he mocked her, "What the hell were you doing?"

Austin stood ready to take Ally's defense, "Austin don't."

"Yeah," Dallas butted in, "Don't."

Austin growled, "I didn't just finish beating in a locker for nothing, Dallas…" Austin trailed as he nodded towards the locker that was in critical damage, "I'd really love to feel flesh on the other side of my fist this time."

Dallas felt threatened, but he couldn't let them know that, "Cry me a river, Austin. No one is afraid of this bad boy act you put up."

Austin stepped forward, "It isn't an act, Stevenson. I'll have your face in this floor quicker than you can command Ally to follow you."

Dallas snarled, "If you care for Ally, you wouldn't dare touch me."

Austin retracted, he was right. Dallas was actually right; as long as Ally cared for this man in front of him he couldn't and wouldn't touch him. Austin looked to the ceiling and let out a frustrated growl, he looked back to Dallas and gave a him a dangerous look that could have scared a convict, "You count your blessings, Stevenson, 'cause you only have so little."

Dallas held his hand out for Ally to take.

Ally looked between the two men and started to walk towards Dallas slowly, she didn't want to abandon Austin at a time like this but Dallas was her boyfriend and he came first. Dallas respected her and she couldn't disrespect him.

"Ally…" she heard Austin saw quietly and her heart started to ache.

She acted as if she didn't hear him as she continued to walk to Dallas.

"Let's go, I'm hungry and lunch is almost done."

Ally nodded, "Let's go."

Dallas pulled Ally away roughly from Austin and rounded two corners before he pushed her up against a wall and slapped her.

Ally stayed their quietly and just let her tears fall silently, she knew the routine.

"Don't you ever let me see you in a position like that again or else you'll be getting a worse punishment!" Dallas scolded.

Ally nodded her head.

Dallas slapped her again however harder.

"Use your damn words!"

"I understand! I understand, Dallas!" She cried.

"Good! You know I don't like Austin around you. You remember what happened when I saw him at your house."

Ally thought back to last night and nodded her head, "Yes."

Dallas grabbed her arm, "Now tell me you love me."

"I love you."

And she did. She did love Dallas, despite everything he's done to her; she loved him with everything she had. Dallas was only going through a rough patch in his life. He was never like this; he only started recently to be abusive. It started only four months ago when Trish and Dez started to date.

"_We're going out tonight to celebrate; I can't hang out with you tonight." Ally smiled at her boyfriend as she told him the good news of her friends._

"_Oh, what about after?"_

_Ally shook her head, "We're having a sleepover at my house. Dez and Trish are going to share the guest room and in the other will be Austin and I."_

_Dallas narrowed his eyes, "Why can't you all just share the living room?" _

_Ally laughed, "They want privacy, Dallas!"_

_He continued to narrow his eyes, "I don't want Austin at the sleepover."_

_Ally's smile faltered as she stared at him, "Stop being unreasonable, it's Austin. He's my best friend, if I was going to sleep with him I would have by now."_

_Something in Dallas snapped as he slapped her in her face, "Do not call me, unreasonable. If I don't want Austin there, he won't be."_

_Ally cried as she nodded her head afraid he'd hit her again._

_"And you better not tell anyone of what happened just now! Don't you tell anyone or else it'll be just another regret." He threatened._

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret," she whispered._

_He slapped her once more and walked away from her feeling powerful._

_Ally cancelled the sleepover that night without explanation._

He'd get over this phase and go back to the guy she was absolutely head over heels in love with, she was sure of it. Until then, nobody could know about this. Only Trish knew, and she wasn't having it, however after many pleads and tears she agreed to keep quiet knowing if Austin knew he'd be in jail and Dallas would be six feet underground.

Ally prayed Austin never found out.


	3. My Cinderella

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**My Cinderella**

* * *

**Damn guys, in less than 24 hours I received 10 reviews. So I'm assuming you guys are agreeing to the deal? However, once I reach over chapter 6 I'll be asking for 12-15 reviews. A lot of you were surprised by what happened between Dallas and Ally, and trust me, shit will hit the fan! And one reviewer, SmartcooksR5 reviewed that an aggressive Austin is 'so hot'. I KNEW I wasn't the only one who thought so! I just love him like this. So thank you SmartcooksR5. And I also want to shout out to R5Auslly who is reading BOTH my stories and reviewing on each of them; thank you, you loyal reader, you! **

**I also LOVE getting long reviews, I enjoy reading them so thank you M. J. kiki for giving me my first one and Guest for my second and they came in back to back so thanks a lot!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He did it again," Ally stated as Trish and she sat in the food court at the Miami mall.

After school Trish and Ally decided it was best to spend quality girl time with each other and catch up on the gossip that they missed. Therefore, they had Austin drive them to the mall and had him promise to pick them up only four hours later. With much reluctance Austin agreed.

Trish sighed, she hating hearing about Dallas hurt her best friend when she knew she couldn't or wasn't allowed to do anything about it. She felt helpless, it made her feel helpless. She knew if she were to let word slip to Austin about what has been happening behind closed doors to Ally, he wouldn't even hesitate to murder the scumbag but her loyalty laid within her friendship with Ally and as long as Ally didn't want Trish saying anything to anybody, especially the blond hot head, she couldn't. She just wished, secretly, Austin would some how find out for himself.

"What happened this time?"

Ally sighed as she started to sip her smoothie, "Austin was acting up in the gym during lunch. Ricky, Weez and the rest of their little football team were making perverted comments about me when I walked in. I was just going to go speak to Austin, I had no idea…" she sighed, "They saw me and started talking about me getting into bed with them and Austin told them to shut up and stop speaking of me like that but Ricky challenged him to a fight and Austin lost it and walked out of the gym. I followed him and I saw him continually punching a poor student's locker."

Ally laughed slightly, "Trish, they're going to have to replace the locker. It's way too bad to fix it," she got serious again, "Anyways, I comforted him. I guess we were in a suggestive position; we were on the bench, me on my knees Austin had his legs open and was facing me while his head was on my chest and he was holding onto me and my hand under his shirt rubbing his back and also playing with the hairs on his neck. I was only doing that because I knew it calmed him down. I'm his best friend if not me who is going to be there to calm him down?" Ally suddenly got aggravated.

She rolled her eyes, Dallas annoyed her sometimes, he was also protective but for a whole different reason. Austin's protectiveness was for her well-being but Dallas' it wasn't for her, it was for him.

"Dallas caught us in that position and he and Austin got into it but I walked away with Dallas in the end and he slapped me telling me that if he were to catch me in a situation like that again I'd get worse punishment."

Trish shook her head, "I never liked Dallas, Ally. I just want you to remember that. Austin isn't over the fact he has a hunch about Dallas he's only this much closer to figuring out what happens and you know once he does, because he will, shit is going to hit the fan. So you be careful, Ally. I tried to stir him away from the topic. I told him he had no proof of anything so he should just let it go but we both know that's not going to happen."

Ally shrugged, "I'll try to get his mind away from the topic of Dallas."

Trish sighed as she finished her smoothie, "Austin cares for you Ally you guys are best friends; you need to keep that into consideration when you lie to him."

Ally groaned, she didn't enjoy lying to Austin but she knew she had to for something's. I mean, every set of best friends had secrets right? Austin wouldn't be that mad if he were to ever find out about Dallas abusing her.

"Ally, why are you even with him?" Trish asked.

Ally rolled her eyes, "You sound like Austin now," she stated, "I love him, that's why I'm with him."

Trish shook her head, "No, that's not the reason. That is built up because of all the reasons, so why are you with him?"

Ally narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Because, Trish!"

Trish laughed, "Because nothing, you don't love him Ally. You're with him because you think it's the right thing to do so don't try to pull the wool over my eyes because I can see it clearly."

"Why are you with Dez?" Ally fired.

"Because he sees me for me and doesn't get offended when I say the things I do. He treats me like I'm a princess and he'd do anything for me, he's a goof ball, a clown, and maybe even an idiot but he's mine and that's what I know. I love him, because he'll always be there for me when I need him to be," Trish answered flawlessly without a flinch.

"Can we just go now?"

Trish let out a small laugh, "It's okay, Ally. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just wanted you to know, your feelings for Dallas; aren't feelings."

Ally shook her head, "Can you just call Austin, please?"

"I thought you were going to stop?" Dez said his eyes hardening at his friend.

Austin looked at him like he was crazy, "Stop? Dude, I didn't even touch a human. I punched a locker!"

Dez shrugged, "I guess that's better than indenting Dallas' face."

"You can't tell me you get mad when you see or hear the things people say or do to Ally."

Dez sighed, "I do get mad, I want nothing more than to hurt them. But I don't because I know it's not right, unlike you Austin I can control my anger."

Austin scoffed, "Okay, now think about if it were Trish."

Austin watched as his friend's face became visibly red, Austin laughed, "Exactly."

Dez shook his head, "But Ally's not your girlfriend."

"She's my best friend."

"Not your girlfriend."

"Does it even matter?! Point is; I care about her a lot."

Dez watched his friend closely, "Austin, is there any chance at all you might have a crush on Ally?"

Austin stood up abruptly at the accusation, "She's my best friend, Dez. That's like incest or something!"

Dez nodded his head not believing him fully, "Alright, just wondering."

Austin sat back down and brought his attention towards the television set in his living room and restarted the video game they were playing. Zaliens Attack: Modern Warfare. Austin couldn't help but think about what Dez just asking him. It wasn't like he liked Ally, she was his best friend both of their families knew each other from young ages but that didn't mean anything either, he was just really close with her and knew everything about her, vice versa. It would be weird to think of Ally the way Dez suggested. It would almost be, wrong.

But then he thought about the way Ally's eyes lit up when she was around him and the way his mood was always lifted substantially when she came around and he couldn't help but think about how they'd make the cutest couple, them being so close, her almost a foot shorter than him, her height 3 inches above his elbow. No one would even dare going up to her because they knew Austin's violent track record when it came to her, it would be perfect. They'd be perfect, but it could never happen. He didn't like Ally like that, and she didn't like him in that way either. But if she did…he might—

"Austin! You're trailing behind! You need to have my back!" Dez shouted as he saw his life draining as the Zaliens attacked him.

"Why are you with Trish?"

Dez briefly looked at Austin and then back to the video game, "Because, she's feisty and even though she says so many thing that are offending I can tell she almost never means them, because she can put up with my antics and she loves them. Because nobody could ever threaten what she and I have, because she'll always be there for me despite how early in the morning or how late at night; and because of that I love her."

Austin listened to his friends words carefully, "So, the result of all of that is you loving her. So if someone were to say they're with someone because they love them, that's not a real reason."

Dez shrugged, "I wouldn't think it's a real reason, why?"

"I asked Ally why she was with Dallas; all she said was because she loved him."

Dez paused the video game and gave Austin an 'are you serious' look, "That's all she said?"

Austin nodded as he destroyed a few Zaliens that tried to kill them, "Yeah and she wouldn't go further."

"That's weird; I always took Ally as the type to gush about why she was with the man of her dreams as she calls him frequently."

Austin scoffed, "He is not the man of her dreams."

"And you are?"

"I sure as hell would be ten steps closer to it, but no, not me either."

"You're not going to go for Ricky off of school property, right?" Dez asked suddenly.

Austin sighed as he shook his head, "I don't have the energy too. Being angry takes a lot of you, you know."

Dez laughed at his friend, "I told you."

Austin got serious, "But I swear if he approaches me off school property and he started taunting about what happened and if he ever opens his mouth about Ally, I will kill him."

Dez sighed, "Fair enough."

"Good, now tell me what the arrangements are for the ball tonight."

Dez's eyes widened suddenly, completely forgetting about the dance tonight, "Damn! I forgot completely! Trish is going to kill me!"

Austin shook his head, "No she's not," he stated as he paused the video game, "Because I have an extra tux for you."

Austin and Dez made their way the stairs and into Austin's beloved bedroom, Austin opened his closet and stepped inside taking down a simple monkey suit out of the closet, it had the black slacks, black jacket and tie, and the white shirt, "All you have to get are your shoes, I only have one pair and I need them."

Dez sighed in relief, "Thank God, thanks man!"

Austin nodded his head, "Are we picking the girls up?"

Dez wore a slight smile, "I kind of told Dallas to come here and all three of us would go get them," he confessed.

"Are you kidding me? Stevenson is going to come in here?"

Dez nodded his head, "But there will be absolutely no violence!"

Austin laughed, "He's walking into the lions den, Dez! He's basically asking for me to take his head off!"

"Austin!"

"Fine! No violence. He can wait outside."

Dez rolled his eyes, "He'll be here at 8, and Trish already told Kira to meet at Ally's house."

"I didn't even want to take Kira to the dance, she's so clingy and she's going to have the wrong idea."

"Just be on your best behaviour, Austin!"

Ally stood in her bedroom with Trish and Kira all three girls hurrying to put the finishing touches on their appearance before the guys arrive in five minutes.

"Thank you guys for letting me come with you, I was so afraid I'd be going with no one. I was so surprised when Austin asked me to the dance; I always thought he liked Ally."

Ally almost choked, "No, Kira. Austin and I are just best friends."

Kira sighed dreamily as she continued to think of Austin which made Trish look at Ally in a way Ally knew meant she thought Kira was annoying and weird. Ally just smiled and shook her head, "I like your dress by the way," Ally complimented the fantasizing girl.

Kira looked to her frosty blue floor length dress, it was a halter-strap dress that hugged her torso and dropped loosely to the floor, it was simple yet elegant; she touched her curled hair and finished putting her frosty blue and silver half mask on and looking at her blue pumps she replied, "Thank you, Ally!" She said enthusiastically.

"You two look gorgeous!" She said putting on a jealous face, "Everyone is going to envy you guys!"

Trish wore a white dress that was floor length as well it had an off-shoulder neck line, and a she had a silver beret in her unruly hair with snow leopard wedges and the half mask on her face was white and silver. Ally on the other hand wasn't subtle, she straightened her ombre hair to a pin and she wore a black sweetheart neckline floor length dress that had full sleeves it had hip cut outs on each side and it hugged her curves all the way to the floor, the black dress had a small train that dragged behind her as she took a step and a long split in the side going all the way up to her hip bone, and her black and gold half mask contrasted perfectly with her blood red lips. She wore black strappy heels that had a cuff at the ankle.

The girls smiled at their reflection as the doorbell rang, excitedly and carefully Kira, Ally, and Trish down the stairs Kira opening the door to find Dez in a simple black and white tuxedo with a white half mask on his face, Dallas in a dark red shirt, black pants, and black jacket with a red mask on his face, and Austin in all black, black shirt and tie, black jacket, and black slacks, with his black alligator shoes, his half mask black and gold.

"You guys look beautiful," Dez and Austin compliments all three girls, Dez more so Trish, Austin more so Ally.

Ally looked at Dallas expectantly after saying her thanks, "What do you think, D?"

Dallas looked at his girlfriend, "I think you look like a whore."

And Austin swears on his life it took everything in him not to punch the guy in his face right there and then for even thinking about calling his best friend a whore. Ally looked nothing like that and Dallas knew it too! He watched as Ally's face started to fall.

"You looked amazing, Al. Don't listen to this idiot," he said side stepping Dallas and standing in front of Ally with a smile on his face, "If I were him I'd be showing you off to everyone at that dance."

Ally laughed, "Thank you, Austin."

He smiled back at her.

"You look amazing, Ally."

Ally smiled to Dez who wore a genuine smile, she hugged the redhead, "I love you, Dez," she whispered. Dez smiled and hugged the girl back, "Love you too, shorty."

"Are you going to go to this dance or what?" Kira asked excitedly as she ran towards the two cars.

Austin was driving himself, Kira, Dallas, and Ally to the dance in his slick black convertible while Trish and Dez took Dez's red convertible.

The whole gym was decorated beautifully and the dance was already in full swing, you could hardly tell who was who because of the full face masks and the half masks but you could tell that everyone was having an enjoyable time. "Let's dance!" Dallas said and dragged Ally off to the dance floor.

Just as they reached the floor the song switched to a slow one and Dallas brought her close his hands digging into her exposed sides because of the cut out in her dress, he watched her wince, "You see, you wouldn't be in so much pain if this part of your body was covered. You're turning into a whore Ally and I won't like it when the transformation is done so I suggest you stop this façade you're putting on and get a grip on reality. The only person who's ever going to love you is me and you need to respect that."

Ally shook her head, "Austin, Trish, and Dez love me too!"

Dallas shook his head and pulled her close, "Do not defy me. Austin is possessive, that's not love, Trish and Dez do not count because Dez is an idiot and Trish is a female. And speaking of Dez, did I hear you tell him you love him today?"

Ally shrugged, "I didn't know it was wrong?"

Dallas glared, "You are to never tell another man you love them because you only love me. Right, Ally? Tell me you love me!"

"I love you."

He kissed her hard on her lips and Ally kissed back, she knew she had to or else he'd hurt her tonight and she wanted to because she loved him and he was her boyfriend, the love of her life, her dream guy. What she didn't know was Austin was watching the whole situation a few feet away as he slow danced with Kira.

He heard Kira sigh, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "You like Ally, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "No?"

Kira looked at him, "So why do you keep staring at her so much? I'm right in front of you, Austin. Am I not good enough for you?"

He shook his head, "That's not it Kira, I promise. Ally is important to me, she's the most important person in the world to me and nobody could ever take her place. Our blood runs deep within each other and that's never going to change. However, its not going to take away the fact I know I have a pretty girl standing in front of me."

Kira blushed, "Austin can we be real with each other?"

He nodded.

"Do you like me or did you ask me to the dance because you knew Ally was with Dallas and Trish was with Dez?"

He looked at her and saw the hope in her eyes, "Kira, you're a nice girl-"

"—But I'm not the girl," she finished, "I understand."

He smiled, "Let's just get through tonight, yeah?"

She nodded and held Austin closer.

"You look beautiful tonight, baby," Dez whispered as he kissed Trish's hair.

Trish smiled, "Thank you, Dez."

"I wouldn't ever believe you'd say yes to be my girlfriend, you know. I'm so lucky."

Trish blushed, "No, I'm lucky. You love me so much even though I'm such a horrible person."

Dez looked at her like she were crazy, "You're not a horrible person, Trish. Don't ever say that again. You have the biggest heart, the kindest smile, and the most friendly eyes, anyone would be lucky to be in your graces."

Her eyes started to tear as she looked up at her boyfriend, "I love you, Dez."

"And I love you, Trish."

He kissed her passionately.

"Did you know they're voting on a fall ball king and queen?" Ally asked as she and her friend occupied a circular table that fit them all.

"Isn't that more for prom?"

Ally nodded, "That's what I thought! I just saw the box with the candidates."

"Who are they voting for?" Dez asked.

"I saw Samantha C, Evan J, Austin M, Ally D, Dallas S, and Kira S."

Kira smiled, "I was nominated!" She cooed.

Trish scoffed, "Its going to be no surprise when Ally and Austin when then," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Ally shook her head, "We're not going to win, and we're not even a couple."

"Since when did Kings and Queens of a dance have to be a couple?"

Austin laughed, "Ally's right, this isn't a fairy tale. Stevenson has a better chance at winning than I do."

"As long as you know," Dallas said smugly.

Ally knew an argument was going to brew so she stepped in, "Look I think they're going to announce the winners now!" She pointed to the principal on the stage.

"Goodnight Marino High! In my hands I have the envelope that contains the king and queen of the fall ball!"

Everyone cheered.

"I'd like for everyone to but their undivided attention on me as I announce the winners," he asked, "Alright," he started once he realized everyone was looking at him.

"The king and queen of tonight's fall ball are…" he trailed off as he opened the letter, "Dallas Stevenson and Kira Starr!"

The crowd cheered as Kira stood shocked and Dallas got up with a cocky grin on his face but something in his eyes showed he wasn't happy. The duo walked to the stage and collected their crowns, "Now if you guys could share a slow dance."

Dallas took Kira's hand and led her to the dance floor, "You look lovely." He told her. She smiled, "Thank you!" She gushed.

He kissed her hand and bowed as he brought her closer to him and the two started to dance to song the played. It had a salsa edge to the song that made you want to do an argentine tango however people just stood around watching the couple dance to the three minute song.

Austin sighed aloud, "Would you care to dance, Ally?"

Ally looked at him, "But it's Dallas' and Kira's dance."

"And there's a law stating we can't join in and spice the show up?"

Ally hesitated knowing if she made the wrong move Dallas would get mad, but tonight was about fun who said she couldn't have fun with her best friend? Dallas. But Dallas was dancing with Kira and she wasn't complaining so that only meant that Ally could dance with Austin, it was fair! She took his hand and Austin led her to the middle of the dance floor.

He held her hand out and spun her into him, and the duo started to do a simple one two tango. Austin stared into her eyes as he danced. Ally smirked at him. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he dipped her and brought her back around people starting to watch them. He swung her around his back until she was facing him again and lifted her into the air watching her eyes intently as she slithered back down his body. Verano Porteno was the song playing and it seemed as if only Austin and Ally knew how to properly dance to the song.

Soon enough there was a crowd surrounding them as Austin lifted, twirled, and dipped Ally in such ways every girl in the room was envious. Ally danced around Austin a circle moving her body in a seductive manner dancing in ways she never knew she could. Austin held his hand out to her and once she took it he spun her into him, her back hitting his chest, she sexily lifted her leg into the air and Austin grabbed her calf holding it near his face, Ally stood with her leg in the air as she hooked it onto Austin's shoulder and he hoisted her up and did a barrel roll with her body and caught her as she landed.

Ally fell into the splits slowly as Austin let his grip on her loose and he slowly pulled her back up, the whole time staring into each others eyes lovingly, Ally put a hand behind Austin's neck and let the other hang loose as they walked in a circle staring at each other with intent gazes, the two not noticing the crowd that had gathered and watched in amazement. Austin grabbed Ally's bare hips and brought her closer to him. Something in Ally heated up at the sudden physical contact and she felt like she melted under his touch.

Austin spun her outward and then back in as her chest touched his and she lifted her bare leg once more and Austin grabbed a hold of her calve and dipped her backwards his body going down with her, their faces only centimeters apart. They breathed heavily as the song ended and everyone cheered them on.

"Forget what Dallas says, you're my Cinderella."


	4. My Boyfriends Back

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**My Boyfriends Back**

* * *

**Sigh*, this chapter is almost 2,000 words because you guys failed to give me 10 reviews in 24 hours. No big deal though, I did get 9 reviews in 24 hours and it sucks because the 10****th**** review came in 2 hours after the 24 hour mark. I was thinking though, this story isn't going to be very long. At most 12 chapters, the way its going now it's not going to be very long. So there is no reason as to why I shouldn't finish it before April.**

**The song I used in this chapter is by Katerina Graham- My Boyfriend's Back, it's a rendition of the classic song, "My Boyfriend's Back," the classic sings about how the girl's boyfriend is back and the guy who's bothering who while he's away is going to get into trouble and possibly beat up. This version I'm using sings about the girl breaking up with her boyfriend.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your he—**

Ally pressed the green button on her cell phone and cleared her throat, her eyes foggy with sleep as she struggled to sit up in her bed, "Hello?" She croaked out.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ally held the phone from her ear and shook her head, "Hello?" She hesitated, "Wake up, Allyson! It's Saturday morning and it's a beautiful day outside, you are not wasting it in bed!"

Ally groaned as she fell back in her bed, not bothering to turn the phone off. Her friends annoyed her sometimes; she didn't want to get out of her comfortable bed. It was comfortable! She rolled over onto her stomach, her cell phone dropping to the floor in the process and she put the pillow on her head. She knew she'd get at least a twenty minute nap in because knowing her friends they'd be on their way to her house. She just began to close her eyes as she heard erratic pounding at her bedroom door.

She threw her pillow to the ground and let out a loud groan, she let her eyelids close as she threw her arms off her bed her hands dangling off each side of her bed and then she heard her bedroom door open and hit the wall behind it. She didn't open her eyes, for she knew who it was. She just laid there as she heard the three pairs of feet shuffle around her room, opening her curtains, opening her closet, and shaking her to a more conscious state.

"What do you guys want?!" She groaned as she felt a body flop on her bed. She rolled her closed eyes as she moved to the side only to bump into another body. Her friends annoyed her. She went to shuffle down her bed only to have her feet bump into yet another body.

She sat up in her bed and opened her eyes to see Dez laying horizontally across the foot of her bed, and Austin and Trish at either of her sides. She frowned, "What?" She whined.

"We're going to the beach today missy! It's beautiful out there!" Dez sang. As he sat up and pointed to her window. Ally looked out the window and saw the sun outside shining bright and high for only eleven in the morning. Ally sighed as she looked to Trish, "Do we have to?"

She nodded as she hoped off the bed, "Yes! Your dad is at the store all day; we bumped into him on our way here. He gave us the extra key, that's how we got in here; so get up and get dressed because we're going to have a best friend day all day!"

Austin started to chuckle as he tugged on the shirt Ally was wearing, "You still have this?"

Ally looked down to her body and noticed she was sleeping in the shirt Austin gave her two years ago because she fell in the cafeteria and milk spilled all over her own white shirt making it see through, so Austin gave her his shirt that he was wearing and it reached her knees.

She shrugged, "Its comfortable and its super long so I don't need to wear shorts underneath it. I like it and no you're not getting it back!"

Austin rolled his eyes theatrically, "Oh the agony."

Ally couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, her friends annoyed her but she still loved them, "If you want me to get ready you guys need to get out!"

Trish frowned and crossed her arms, "Hello! I'm a female; you don't have anything I don't!"

Austin raised his hand with a cheeky smile on his face, "And we've been best friends since birth; we've taken hundreds of showers together!"

"We stopped when we were like 7!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "And since then I've seen you in your bra and underwear everyday."

Ally glared, "Get out, Austin."

"You too Dez!" Trish growled.

The boys pouted as the made their way out of the bedroom sulking as they did.

Ally laughed at her male friends and turned towards Trish, "No, but seriously do we have to go to the beach today? Can't we go to the movies or something?"

Trish looked to her best friend and tried to look into her eyes to find out what she was hiding. It wasn't like Ally to blow off the beach, she loved it. The sand, the water, the sun, it was relaxing and fun. She knew something must have been seriously on the brunettes mind for her to not want to go and she was going to find out what it was exactly.

"Ally what's going on?"

Ally sighed as she realized Trish caught on; she shouldn't have underestimated her friend. She turned away from her friend and lifted the over sized shirt over her head and turned back to face Trish in her bra and underwear.

Trish gasped and touched Ally's hips, "He did this to you?"

Ally nodded as her eyes started to water, "Yeah. Last night during the dance when he dragged me off to go dance with him he put a lot of pressure onto my hips because I was dressed the way I was and he said I was turning into a whore. He also got mad because I told Dez I loved him, he's getting worse and I don't know what to do."

Trish just hugged her friend wishing she could do so much more to help her.

Just then Ally's bedroom door was open abruptly and in came Dez, "Ally! Austin's not letting me-" Dez stopped speaking once he saw Ally was partially naked and he would have and was going to turn around and scream until he saw the finger prints on her hips. His eyes narrowed as he walked closer to the bruised hips of one of his best friends. Trish would have been mad that Ally was naked in front of her own boyfriend however she knew it was about time someone else knew about the bruises Dallas was giving her and with that thought she let out a loud breath and collapsed in Ally's desk chair.

"Ally I tried to stop him but-"

Ally pushed Dez and tried to dive for her duvet however Dez grabbed it and it slipped from her fingers, "He needs to know," he whispered harshly. Ally started to whimper as she grabbed the over-sized shirt and covered her body. Austin stood there not knowing what to do, "What's going on?" He questioned slowly as he saw Trish sitting there looking exasperated, Ally looking scared, and Dez looking like he was ready to murder someone.

"What the hell is going on?!" He raised his voice making the two girls jump slightly, "Do I want to know?!" He rephrased his question.

"Austin…" Ally trailed, "I-I…"

Dez glared at the shirt that was covering Ally's bruised body, he walked forward and noticed the scared look on Ally's face he groaned as he put a hand through his hair and turned around, "Ally and Trish were just arguing about which bathing suit Ally should wear and I burst in on Ally partially naked. It was no big deal, let's go." He covered as he ushered Austin out of the room not before looking over his shoulder and giving Ally a look she knew all too well.

Ally watched over her large sunglasses as her friends frolicked in the sun and water and she lay in her one piece bikini that covered enough as to where her hips weren't showing at all. She looked back in her book and held the pen between her fingers as she thought of lyrics for a next song, lyrics that fit what she felt. Ally bit her pen as she watched Austin wrestling with Dez in the water as the droplets fell down each crevice of his muscle and how his hair flip flopped the right way as he made each move. She let a small smile grace her lips as she wrote the lyrics that came to her.

_**My boyfriends back but I think I want to dump him,  
don't tell him nothing, I think I want to dump him.**_

_**My boyfriends back but I think I want to dump him,  
don't tell him nothing, I think I want to dump him.**_

_**Hey ladies, all my ladies,  
are you sick and tired of him acting shady? **_

_**Let him go, let him leave, tell him get up off his knees,  
No more begging "baby please", it's a wrap on this scene.**_

_**I think its about that time you let him know,  
that you think he should walk out the door.  
If you try but it ain't work, and he keeps on doing dirt,  
keep your cool don't go bezerk just let him go.**_

Ally grinned slightly as she looked back to her blond friend and let her eyes wander over his body admirably as she sang her song softly, "My boyfriend's back but I think I want to dump him."


	5. My Dilemma

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**My Dilemma**

* * *

**Holy crap, you guys gave me 10 reviews in less than 13 hours and 16 reviews in general! For that, I give you chapter 5 that's over 4,000 words! I would have updated earlier but I had work all day. Therefore, I could only write this and update right now. I hope you guys like this chapter! And I'm just realizing that all my chapters start with "My", I didn't even realize, but I'm going to try and continue it. I think it's funny.**

**The song I used in this chapter is an old Selena Gomez song, it's called My Dilemma. **

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**You make me so upset sometimes,  
I feel like I can lose my mind.  
The conversation goes no where;  
because you're never gonna take me there.**

**And I know, what I know,  
And I know you're not good for me.  
Yeah I know, what I know,  
and I know it's not meant to be.**

**Here's my dilemma;  
One half of me wants ya,  
And the other half wants to forget it.**

Ally sighed; she didn't know why she was so interested in writing break up songs lately.

**My, my, my dilemma,  
from the moment I met ya,  
I just can't get you out of my head!**

**And I tell myself to run from you,  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma.  
My dilemma is you, is you.**

**Yours eyes have told a thousand lies,  
but I believe them when they look in mine.  
I heard the rumours but you won't come clean,  
I guess I'm hoping its because of me.**

**And I know, what I know,  
And I know you're not good for me.  
Yeah I know, what I know,  
and I know it's not meant to be.**

**Here's my dilemma;  
One half of me wants ya,  
And the other half wants to forget it.**

**My, my, my dilemma,  
from the moment I met ya,  
I just can't get you out of my head!**

**And I tell myself to run from you,  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma.  
My dilemma, is you, is you.**

**I could live without you;  
yours smile, your eyes, the way you make me feel inside.  
I could live without you;  
but I don't wanna, I don't wanna!**

**You make me so upset sometimes.**

**Here's my dilemma;  
One half of me wants ya,  
And the other half wants to forget it.**

**My, my, my dilemma,  
from the moment I met ya,  
I just can't get you out of my head!**

**And I tell myself to run from you,  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma.  
My dilemma, is you, is you.**

Ally closed her book quickly once she heard her best friend's voice, "Working on a new song, for me?"

She looked to the innocent blond male and smiled, "No. Just…" she trailed off, "Writing."

Austin nodded his head and sat beside her on the bench, "Oh. Hey, so about what happened yesterday; what was that all about?"

She really didn't feel like lying to him, but she knew she couldn't tell him the truth either. If she did Austin would probably kill Dallas, no, not probably, he would! She wouldn't take the chance and have Austin go to jail because she couldn't stand up to her own boyfriend. Ally was having an internal battle with herself; she loved Dallas she really did. She didn't think she could love anybody else besides him, because he was her everything and more; but he barely cared about her. It dawned on Ally last night that Dallas was basically using her for his own purposes and he was getting a sick twisted pleasure from hitting her and she knew she had to get out of the relationship before it got worse and before Austin found out.

But she couldn't, she couldn't break up with Dallas because her heart wouldn't allow her to leave him. She knew it was in her better interest to forget him and everything he has ever done to her but she knew leaving him wouldn't be easy. He was a determined guy and since he has his paws on her he wouldn't let her go so easily, not without a fight and Ally knew that. She had to figure out what to do without bringing Austin into it. She didn't even want Dez to know and look what happened, Dez was furious and she knew it. Dez couldn't stop giving her that look that told her he was going to find her alone one day and they were going to have a serious conversation, one day and one day soon.

"Dez told you," she settled with.

Austin let out a dry laugh, "I may be blond Ally, but I am not stupid. Dez doesn't look like he wants to murder someone because he walks in on a girl naked."

Ally looked away from her friends eyes, they could get her to say anything he wanted and she wasn't about to give into that, "I'm dealing with it," she concluded.

Austin's eyes narrowed as his eyes turned black, "So there's a problem?" He asked her but received no answer, "So there's a problem and nobody is going to tell me what's going on?" He stood abruptly.

Ally looked up at him afraid of what he was going to do, "No, Austin! There's no problem. I…I swear, it's just…nothing, Dez overreacted, you know him."

The blond male stood over Ally and spoke with a level of danger, "So help me God if I find out you're lying to me, Ally."

She looked down, "I'm dealing with it okay, its not that serious. I mean…" she trailed off not knowing what to say, "There's a problem, but its not that big of a deal."

"So tell me what the problem is then if its not that big of a deal!"

Ally stood suddenly angry, "Just lay off, Austin! I'm a big girl! I don't need you to protect me all the time. I feel suffocated, if I want your help I'll ask for it! It wasn't necessary to break Jon's wrist, it wasn't necessary to 'rescue' me from the guys at the beach, it wasn't necessary to grill Dallas with questions when we first started dating, it wasn't necessary to do hundreds of dollars worth of damage to someone's locker because Rick, Weez, and their idiotic friends were making comments about me! It wasn't necessary, I didn't ask for any of that!"

Austin's demeanour suddenly went from tense to completely limp, his eyes losing the spark they normally had and went completely dull.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you," He said in such a broken voice Ally almost didn't believe it were Austin talking to her.

She shook her head, "Austin, no…" she trailed, "That-that wasn't what I meant! I'm sorry, I'm just—"

Austin shook his head and held a hand up to her silence her, "No, I understood perfectly what you meant and I'm sorry I'm always around and you're annoyed with me. I didn't realize looking out for you in a way your boyfriend hasn't has been bothering you."

"Austin!"

He let out a small laugh as he looked at her with slight disgust, "And to think I did all of this because I lik-" he stopped talking, his lips in a tight line, "Forget it."

He turned around and walked out of the practice room, "Austin!" She shouted as she watched him walk, "Austin! I'm sorry!" She cried.

It was too late though, he closed the door and she knew he was gone. However, when he closed the door it opened again and the slight hope Ally had was extinguished when she realized it was Dez wearing a serious expression.

Dez was not violent, Dez had no violent history and he wouldn't ever resort to hitting someone, much less a girl. Therefore when he wanted nothing more than to take Ally's small neck in his big capable hand and squeeze till she was blue in the face, it scared him. He hadn't known what he was going to say to her, but he knew why he was angry. Ally was letting Dallas get to her. Ally let Dallas abuse her, he let her degrade her, he let her use her, he let her walk all over her and that was not okay with Dez. The Ally he knew wouldn't ever let a guy take advantage of her and she sure as hell wouldn't let a guy touch her the way Dallas was.

There had to be a reason as to why she was letting this happen, she just wouldn't let him hit her without a good reason behind it, would she? Dez didn't know anymore, he wasn't sure about anything anymore, and that scared him. There had to be a trigger. He didn't know what it was at this point, but seeing how she was Ally, it could be a lot of things but he was looking for just one thing, that one big thing that made Ally decide to stick to such an abusive guy.

He looked into her eyes; he really looked into her eyes. For any answer that could lead him to know what he needed to know. But he looked away when he realized he couldn't find it, Ally was many things right now; worried, mad, sad, and confused but none of those hit Dez as a surprise. How could one girl be led off trail so easily? He had to wonder where Ally went wrong, Ally was an amazing girl and if you didn't know her and saw her walking on the street you'd automatically assume she had a good head on her shoulders, a bright future and great friends and family standing behind her, and she did! However, there was one thorn, her boyfriend.

"Are you stupid?"

He saw her face contort taking offense to what he had just said. He didn't care though, he hoped she felt insulted and he hoped she understood she was being the biggest idiot known to man. He didn't want to intentionally hurt his friend's feelings, he wanted anything but that however, he knew he had to. She was being dragged along by a guy who nobody liked –well, nobody meaning Austin, Trish, and himself, and he wasn't going to sit here and watch it happen.

"What do you mean 'are you stupid?'? Of course I'm not!"

She was obviously offended and Dez only felt partially guilty, no matter how mad he was at the brunette she was always his best friend and she always was his little sister, he had a soft spot for her but he was never afraid to put her in her place when someone had to do it. But he was tired of yelling at her, he always felt like a bastard whenever he was mad at her or yelled at her.

"You're letting Dallas determine who you are! When have you ever let someone do that to you?!"

He knew that she knew he was right. He hit the nail on the head and he felt that maybe he was getting through to her, maybe.

Well he could hope.

But she was Ally Dawson, and he was Dez Duncan, and she was as flexible as cement. Trying to reason with her was like trying to reason with the devil.

"How dare you accuse me of letting Dallas influence who I am!" She yelled at him obviously not having any of this.

She loved Dez to death but just because she loves him doesn't mean she wouldn't yell at him when he falsely accused her of something that she would never let him. Dallas was not determining who she was, he had no influence of who she was and she was sure of that, all he was doing was hurting her and that was not affecting her person.

"Really, Ally?" Dez said with a hint of taunting in his voice, "So letting Dallas abuse you hasn't taken a toll on you? You haven't withdrew from us slightly since it happened? You aren't lying to your friends, your family, yourself?" Dez shouted.

Ally scoffed at what he said making it seem as if he had something completely stupid. She waved him off and tried to walk around his body to get to the door.

Dez wasn't anywhere near finished speaking to Ally, so for her to walk away or to try and walk away was extremely disrespectful. To him anyways. He blocked her way and glared down at her, "I love you Ally, I really do but if you ever try to walk away from me, so help me God!"

His eyes turned dark, "You know I love you but there is so little holding me back from turning around right now and telling Austin everything you don't want him to know."

Ally's eyes widened at what he said. Dez was never the type to threaten people, especially her. She stepped back and allowed for him to continue with what he was saying making sure she kept a decent amount of space between them because as of right now he was terrifying her.

"You're letting Dallas control you and damn it Ally when have you ever let people do that?!"

Dez didn't have the energy in him to keep yelling at her. He was weakening, this would be the second time he had tried talking sense into her and this wasn't why he was in this friendship. He had enough of this with Trish.

"I'm always there for you. I'll always be there for you. You can count on me, always; but I'm tired of having to rescue you daily from destroying yourself, it's like nobody else notices! Austin only realizes when guys try to do something to you, Trish only notices when you tell her, but me Ally? I notice when you're emotionally in distress and this is taking a toll on me. How many times do I have to tell you you're better than that, Ally?" Dez turned his back to her as he ran his hand through his hair, "How many – times?!" He swore as he punched the wall, a hole the size of two fists now occupying where he had just punched.

"You're going to tell Austin what Dallas has been doing to you, you're going to tell him right now or else I will, and I swear to you, Ally. I will," he threatened in a low voice, with his back turned to her.

Ally stood there taking in everything Dez just told her. She hardly, if ever, saw Dez like this and she hated it. Dez was supposed to be cheery, he was supposed to be the happy one of the group and she hated when he had to resort to being serious because it just wasn't Dez. It wasn't him. And she felt guilty every time she made him turn into this person, because it was always her fault. She felt the new tears fall down her face as she remembered the first time Dez got angry with her.

"_I told you not to touch it, Ally!" A 14 year old Dez shouted in her face, "I told you not to touch it because you couldn't understand how to work it and you broke it! You completely destroyed it and it was your fault. If you weren't trying to impress Dallas again this would have never happened!"_

"_Dez, I'm sorry!" Ally sobbed as her best friend yelled in her face._

"_Sorry won't fix it, Ally! You should have listened to me."_

_Ally looked down to her feet, "It was an accident."_

_Dez shook his head, "Our friendship was an accident!" He told her as he put the broken remainders of the brand new video camera his mother got him for his birthday in an empty shoe box and walked away from her. _

_Ally sat there in her family store and sobbed into her hands. Nobody coming to comfort her because they all knew she was wrong for trying to impress Dallas. They all knew how much Dez cherished the camera and now it was gone, a thousand dollar video camera gone. Ally wiped her eyes and dried her face._

_She was determined, she was determined to make it up to her friend and she knew just how to do it. She stopped talking to Trish, Austin, and Dez –well, Dez stopped talking to her, for a whole month and every time they tried to contact her she wouldn't answer or she'd text them 'busy, sorry.' And then she'd continue to work the countless of shifts for numerous of hours. She'd wake up and go to work, come home and go to work and she tried to get in as much tips as she could, and it took her exactly a month and two weeks but she finally had enough money. _

_She took her money to Ellie's Electronics, "What will it be for today?"_

_Ally put $1,589 on the counter along with the exact copy of Dez's video camera smiled and said thank you when they checked out her item. She wasted no time in running over to Dez's house and with much regret Dez opened the door to find a grinning Ally, "I'm so sorry, Dez. Please forgive me!" She shouted as she pushed the bag into his hands. _

_Dez was never the type to hold a grudge._

"I'm sorry, Dez!"

Dez shook his head, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me," He said as he looked down at her, "You have a blond friend downstairs that's beating himself up because he thinks he did something wrong. You yelled at him Ally telling him he was suffocating you when all he was doing was helping you and defending your honour when your boyfriend was degrading you. It's Dallas you should be yelling at but you didn't think of that, did you? Austin has been nothing but kind to you, you were wrong, very wrong to yell at him the way you did."

Ally looked down once more, "I know! I know! But, he kept pushing about what happened yesterday, he shouldn't have seen anything yesterday. You weren't supposed to see anything!"

Dez narrowed his eyes, "You weren't going to tell us?"

Ally ran a hand through her own hair, "No! I didn't want anyone besides Trish to know! And don't be mad that she didn't tell you, I swore her to secrecy. Dez, you have to understand that this was something very hard on me. I couldn't come to terms with everything happening and when I did, it was only yesterday at the beach. I know this isn't right –what Dallas is doing to me, but I can't help it. I love him, Dez. He has been my first crush, my first love, my first everything."

Dez narrowed his eyes, "You had sex with him?"

Ally shook her head frantically, "He's tried many times, but he and I have never gone that far. I'm still a virgin."

Dez flashed back to when he heard Dallas and Austin talking at Ally's front door the night of their date—

_"I don't understand the hostility. You set me up with her, so don't act like you don't approve of this relationship."_

_Austin growled, "I regret it everyday."_

_Dallas shrugged with a smug look on his face, "I don't. I get to hit it every night, so thanks man."_

**If he wasn't talking about getting to have sex with Ally every night, he had to be talking about legitimately hitting her. **Dez thought as his jaw clenched and his fists closed tightly as he held back completely all he wanted to do was go find Dallas and break his face at that very moment. At that moment he realized why Austin did everything he did, Austin had every right to care for Ally the way he has been doing because if he didn't, Dallas would have done worse things to her knowing he could get away with it.

"Dez?"

Dez shook his, "I'm going to kill your boyfriend, Ally."

Ally looked at Dez with wide eyes, "Why?"

"The asshole was bragging about getting to **hit** you every night to Austin the night of your date!"

Ally's eyes bugged out, "Austin knows he abuses me?!"

Dez shook his head, "No, the pig phrased it as if he got to sleep with you. He said 'I don't. I get to hit it every night—' and Austin had no idea he was actually talking about abusing you!"

Ally's eyes started to tear up again.

"Go tell Austin, Ally. He deserves to know and if he finds out on his own its not going to be only Dallas who gets hurt. He's your best friend, he deserves the right to know so stop treating him like a stranger because he isn't and he has only ever had your best interest at heart and you know it. So go make things right!"

Ally's lip trembled, she hated this she didn't think all of this would be happening so fast, "Dez, I-I can't! He'll hate me, he'll kill Dallas."

"Damn straight he's going to kill Dallas! I'm going to help him do it, too! That's a given. But he'll only hate you if you don't tell him and he finds out on his own and you know that."

Ally looked up at Dez with big round eyes, "Dez, please don't make me do it. I will tell him, I promise but I can't do it right now. I need –I need time, please Dez, please don't make me do it."

Dez looked to his friend who he considered to be family, a little sister, "Ally, there are only so many things in the world I can agree to and this isn't one of them. I won't have a guy abusing you because you're to timid to tell him off and if you're not going to do it then you need people who will do it for you, and that's where Austin and I come in. I promise you that if you don't do it and you keep this a secret from Austin, I won't try to keep a secret from him. If I see Dallas I will confront him and Austin will be there and he's only going to be angry that you didn't tell him and he had to find out second hand. So do us both a favour and go tell him."

Ally grabbed onto Dez, "How would you feel if Trish was the one get-"

"Don't!" Dez's voice boomed, "Don't even finish that damned sentence."

Ally nodded her head, "Exactly! That fire you feel in your chest just at the thought of Trish being in my position is the same thing Austin will feel once he finds out, that and ten times more because we all know what I mean to Austin. We all know how he reacts when people attempt to hurt me so just imagine how he'll react when he finds out someone has hurt me, for four months! Do you really want to put Austin through that? Do you really want to put your best friend through that, Dez?"

Dez let out a low laugh, "Four months?" Dez punched a hole into the wall right beside the other one, "That jackass was abusing you for four months and I'm just now finding out, Ally?!" He seethed.

"Four months of Dallas putting his hands on you and Austin doesn't know?! How the hell did you manage that, hmm?"

Ally shrugged, "Dallas knew what Austin was capable of. He was careful to not put marks on me, except he lost it when I told you I loved you the night of the dance and the way I was dressed and he applied a lot more pressure than he would have on a normal day."

Dez's fists clenched, "Four months…" Dez repeated, "When was the last time he's hit you?"

Ally shrugged, "The last time I saw him was when Austin drove us home, he made the marks at the beginning of the dance. I know he wanted to hit me again after the show Austin and I put on during the dance but he hasn't gotten me alone since so I know he'll be waiting for me at school tomorrow."

Dez shook his head, "He'll be waiting but he'll never get the chance."

"Why?"

Dez looked at Ally, "Because, Austin, Trish, and I are going to be with you every second of the day and I'm going to make sure of that!" Dez said with a firm voice.

"But—"

Dez shook his head, "No."

"Dez—"

"No, Ally! I don't care what you have to say at this point. I can't believe a word that comes out of your mouth because you have been lying to us, everybody, for four months! How the hell did this start?!"

Ally looked down, "The day you and Trish started dating, we were going to have a sleepover at my house."

"You cancelled without giving us a reason."

Ally nodded, "He slapped me because he didn't like the thought of Austin and I sharing a room. He slapped me so hard I had a bruise on my cheek that was the first time he's hit me and bruised me."

Dez's knuckles turned white at the thought, "Get your ass downstairs and tell Austin because like I said; if you don't, I will!"


	6. My Confessions

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**My Confessions**

* * *

****PLEASE READ!** Damn guys! 18 reviews on one chapter in fewer than 20 hours! I didn't even ask for 15 reviews yet, but from here on out I'm going to need ****15 REVIEWS IN 24 HOURS**** to get lengthy updates because we reached chapter 6! And this chapter is just reaching 4,000 words because I had to leave it on a cliff hanger! And there's also the fact I'm typing this before work and I have to be at work in less than an hour.**

**The title is based off the song by Usher – These Are My Confessions**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally knew what she had to do, Dez told her, no he commanded her, loud and clear what she had to do and she knew she had no choice but to obey. She knew when Dez meant business because it was only rarely he did. Dez, made sense with what he was saying as weird as it sounded he was right. Ally had to come clean to Austin about what Dallas was doing to her. She just really wished it didn't have to come to this. Austin would not only be mad about Ally saying all those rude things to him but he'd also be mad at the fact she lied to him deliberately in his face multiple times and then there's the fact he'd see red and want to kill Dallas for everything.

He'd finally have the go-ahead, the permission he needs, the consent to beat the living hell out of Dallas for causing his best friend so much pain.

Apart of Ally, the bad part, felt almost giddy or excited about it all. Ally walked down the spiral staircase to the main floor of her family store to see Trish manning the store in Ally's absence. The only job Trish will do with no complaints and no hesitation is helping Ally at Sonic Boom and being Austin's manager. That's why she liked having her friends here when she was working, they knew everything just as well as she did here so it was basically like they were employees but they just weren't getting paid. However, they did get to use the instruments. Ally saw Austin sitting on the benches in the corner of the store looking glum. He didn't even acknowledge the ogling female fans who were watching him. However, since Ally is Ally and Austin is Austin and they are best friends till death does them apart, Ally knew he was actually manning the store as well.

Sitting there doing nothing was the way he and Dez manned the store, they watched the customers carefully so Sonic Boom couldn't be the target of a robbery and the job was effective. They've stopped many customers who thought they could get a 'five finger discount'.

"Austin, we need to talk."

Ally said suddenly as she stopped right in front of the blond male. Interrupting the thinking process Austin was having. However, he looked at her; momentarily taking his eyes off the store.

"You say it like we're dating."

And if Ally knew better she'd say Austin sounded bitter when he said that. Ally chose to ignore the attitude in his voice knowing Austin had all right to be mad at her right now. She shouldn't have lied to him or yelled at him when he was only trying to protect her.

"I'm serious," She begged.

Austin scoffed, "And I don't care," he countered.

Ally huffed; dealing with a stubborn Austin was worse than dealing with an angry Austin. Ally watched as Austin stood from his seat and began to walk away. Ally knew that meant he was done listening to her so she began to panic, "It's about Dallas!" She shouted after him.

However, he didn't stop walk, he simply started to walk backwards as he said in an undoubtedly bitter voice, "Then go talk to him."

"I don't know what to do, Trish. I know I messed up and I really wish I could take it back. Take back everything that I did wrong, I feel like I'm losing him."

Trish didn't know what to say to her friend, she knew she should tell Ally the truth and admit she was slowly losing Austin but as female she knew Ally didn't want to hear that. Therefore, for once in her entire life Trish sat silent on the phone until she could find an opening in the conversation, "I knew I should have told Austin the truth since the beginning but I couldn't bring myself to. And what makes matter worse is he's not even mad about Dallas hitting me because he doesn't even know about that yet. Imagine what he'll do once he finds out Dallas has been abusing me!" Ally cried, "He's going to hate me for forever!"

Trish sighed, "Ally, hunny you and I both know Austin could never hate you. He's invested too much time and too much of his life in you to just give up," Trish reassured her, "But you have to tell me what Dallas did to you Ally. What did he do to you after school, yesterday?"

_Ally didn't understand what was wrong with her. She should've just told Austin the moment it happened, but she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She didn't want him to look at her differently. She could take Dallas hitting her, she could take the entire school judging her but she couldn't take Austin looking at her differently, like she was broken because she wasn't. Her thoughts were cut short once she felt an arm grab her harshly. She knew who the hand belonged to and she knew Dez was wrong when he Dallas wouldn't get a hold of her today because he just did. Dallas started dragging her to the courtyard and she knew what was coming._

_Without a word being said Ally felt the air being knocked out of her. _

_She fell to the ground and clenched her stomach. In all the months Dallas has abused her he has only ever slapped her. However, today he punched her repeatedly. _

"_Dallas, stop please!" Ally begged as she continued to hold onto her stomach worrying he was going to break her ribs with the continuous blows he gave her. She didn't understand why she deserved this; she was a good girlfriend, a great daughter, and an amazing friend. She didn't need this, she didn't deserve this. She started to sob as the pain started to kick in and her breaths came in short gasps. She couldn't start hyperventilating now; if she did it would be easier for her to pass out. _

_Dallas stopped momentarily as he looked down to his girlfriend with disgust, "How could you? I win king and Kira wins queen so being the whore you are, you go off with another girls date and steal the limelight? Were you jealous, Ally?" He shouted at her._

_Ally stayed quiet, afraid to speak. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what the right answer was. She just didn't want to get punched again. However, she took another blow to her stomach not even three seconds later, "Answer me!" He shouted, spit falling from his mouth._

"_I-I didn't know I wasn't allowed to dance with him. I wasn't jealous. I was happy for you and Kira. I'm proud of you and everything you do, Dallas. I just wanted to dance, I didn't mean to!" Ally pleaded and tried to appeal to his more humane side._

_She failed._

_Dallas glared, "Wrong answer," he seethed as she punched in her stomach continuously for a couple minutes until she started to cough up blood and her eyes started to heave as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Dallas stared down at her not feeling the slightest bit of guilt from beating his own girlfriend, "Serves you right. Maybe next time you'll learn." _

_Ally laid there unable to move because of the she felt in her entire upper body. Dallas had just used her as his own punching bad and left her to fend for herself. She couldn't move, anything could have happened to her but he didn't care. Of course he wouldn't, Dallas changed and she realized that, but she realized too late in the relationship. She needed her friends, she needed someone to help her out of this; she wanted out; she needed Austin. Ally knew she was dragged out into the courtyard at eleven in the morning but she didn't know what time she left. All she knew was when she finally got home it was ten in the night._

"He did that to you, Ally?" Trish asked, her voice laced with disgust and shock. She knew Dallas was a bad guy but she didn't expect him to be completely gone in the head. She thought he'd still have somewhat of a conscience.

"I have the bruises to prove it," Ally said in a melancholy tone, "It's bad, Trish. I can't even wear a t-shirt because the bruises spread to my arms."

Trish cringed, Ally was a good girl, she didn't deserve any of this, "Did you tell Dez?"

She heard Ally sigh, "No, he's mad enough as it is."

Trish groaned, "He has the right to know Ally. So does Austin, don't keep this from them. We're all close friends, Ally you're ruining your friendships."

"Trish you know just as well as I do Austin won't listen to me, that's not my fault."

Trish knew Ally was right, "Just try again tomorrow at school. It's Wednesday tomorrow, Dallas has a football game doesn't he? He gets to play now because of Jon's injury."

Ally nodded only then realizing Trish couldn't see her, "Yeah. The whole school will be watching that game tomorrow night."

"Good, then get Austin alone and make him listen."

Ally sighed, "Want to go together?"

"Dez and I are going together. Austin was tagging along as well, want us to come pick you up too?"

Ally thought about it, did she really want to be stuck in a car with someone who hated her guts at the moment? No. But did she care that Austin was being extremely childish at the moment? Well, yes, but was she going to let it affect her mood? No, hell no! She was going to be at that football game tomorrow night and support her team. Austin would just have to suck it up. He was being childish, "Yeah, come get me too."

Trish smiled, "we'll be there at eight to get good seats! I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow! Good luck, Als!"

Ally bid her farewell and hung up the phone. She looked at her desk and stared at the neatly folded red and white jersey with the number twenty and the name 'Stevenson' on the back in white writing. She'd have to wear that tomorrow night and just because of that she knew it'd be a long night.

Throughout the entire school day Ally couldn't find Austin, it was like he didn't even come to school that day. Which she knew was impossible because Trish, Dez, Austin, and she drove to school that day just like every other day. It didn't matter anyways because during the entire day Dallas kept her by his side, he'd be there when she finished class, and before class and during lunch he even took her out to a pizzeria. He was being extremely nice to her; being gentle, kissing her, and telling her he loved her.

This was the Dallas she fell in love with, "You're going to wear my jersey at the game tonight, right?"

Ally nodded her head to confirm his question, "Of course!"

Dallas smiled widely, "Great! I'll see you before the game then. Bye, baby; love you!" He kissed her passionately and ran off to catch his bus.

Ally stood there in complete confusion, she didn't know what just happened. Dallas just acted as if he were the perfect boyfriend. He just acted like the perfect boyfriend towards her, when did this happen?

"It was weird," Ally told Trish. Trish didn't like the way Dallas was playing with Ally but she knew things would change tonight when Ally would come clean to Austin about everything Dallas did to her for the past four months, "We're on our way now, just be ready," Trish told Ally as she hung up the phone.

"Dallas doesn't know what's coming to him," Dez announced as he clenched the steering wheel his knuckles turning white. Trish touched his arm, "Dez, Austin will deal with it. Please don't get involved," she begged, he only sighed as his nerves were calmed slightly, "I'll try not to, but if I see that bastard put a hand on Ally I'm sorry but someone's going to die."

Trish nodded her head, she too wants to beat the living hell out of Dallas but she always knew she couldn't, "Alright, but be quiet now. Austin's coming!"

"We're going to go get seats, you guys can get snacks!" Trish told the guys as she dragged Ally towards the bleachers, "Okay, now tell me what happened!"

Ally sat on the silver bleacher, "It was completely different. He went back to how he used to be before he started to abuse me. He was holding me, being gentle, kissing me, telling me he loves me, it was an old familiar. Trish, I liked it a lot, and it's only going to make tonight much harder than it had to be."

Ally was now in dark jean skinny jeans with a black hoody on and the red and white jersey over the hoody, her shoes the black high tops Austin bought for her after he told she wore too many heels.

"_Now open my present first!" A 16 year old Austin pushed the box into her hands. _

_Ally laughed at Austin's eagerness, she was eager too to be honest but Austin looked like he was about to start bouncing off the walls, "Alright, Austin. I'll open yours first."_

_Ally took the box from Austin and started to unwrap it, it was a shoebox she looked at him confused once she realized, "You bought me sneakers?"_

_Austin's eagerness started to ware down afraid she didn't like it, "You don't like the idea? I can take it back."_

_She hugged the box to her chest, "No! I love it, you can't have it back. It's mine!" _

_Austin laughed._

_She continued to open the box to see the sexiest looking sneakers she has ever seen in her life, they were completely black with a white sole and they were high topped. _

"_They're Supra's!" _

_Ally's eyes widened, "They must have cost a fortune! "_

_Austin shrugged, "You're worth it! Besides, you wear too many heels. You need to embrace your shortness like Trish and just stick to flats and sneakers."_

_Ally hugged the shoes to her chest and hugged her best friend after letting out a laugh, "Thank you! I love them."_

It was funny because those sneakers were the female version to the black Supra's Austin had, and they were both wearing them tonight. Ally shook her head at the memory.

"He's tricking you, Ally."

Ally nodded her head, "I know it's not going to last forever, but I want to at least enjoy it while I can."

Trish sighed knowing her friend was being wheeled in again, "Alright."

"Oh yeah! I have to go meet him by the locker rooms to wish him good luck!" Ally squealed as she stood to her feet, "I'll be back in ten minutes!"

Trish scoffed, "Yeah and if you're not I'll call the police."

Ally glared at Trish and continued to walk away from the convenience stands and away from the bleachers to the back of the fields where the locker rooms were situated, "Dallas?" She called as she entered the now empty locker room because almost half the team were already on the field.

"Ally?"

Ally turned around and saw her boyfriend, he looked worried and nervous, "Ally, I'm worried…" he trailed off.

She was confused, what was he worried about? "Why are you worried? Look I'm wearing your jersey!" She pointed excitedly. Dallas' eyes trailed down to the jersey but he didn't even smile. However, once she was in arms reach he grabbed her, "I'm worried you didn't get my message the first time." He seethed as he slapped her in her face and punched her in her stomach.

Ally doubled over and groaned, "Dallas?"

Dallas looked down at his now injured girlfriend, "I can't believe you were so stupid to believe that I actually loved you! Ally, I've been using you this whole time! You sky rocketed my popularity, I got a place on the football team, and I get to play today because of the stunt Austin pulled and broke Jon's wrist, so thank you so much, love! I never loved you, you know. You were just too easy to manipulate, and I almost feel bad about it all. But that's why I got another girlfriend on the side," Dallas smiled, "I've been dating Kira behind all of your backs and you guys didn't even realize it."

Ally looked up at him tears in her eyes, "Kira?"

Dallas nodded, "Yes! Ally! I said Kira, don't make me repeat myself!" He shouted in annoyance, "She's been a very good girl, you know. She likes it when I hit her, she begs for me. I find it rather kinky, but I suppose you all knew she was weird from the beginning, right?"

"How could you be such an asshole?"

Dallas' eyes darkened as he punched Ally again, "Don't you dare use that tone with me, darling. You're supposed to love me!"

"I hate you!" Ally shouted.

Dallas laughed, "You know, you can thank your little body guard for all of this. He's the one that got us together; he approached me one day…"

"_Give Ally a chance, the girl is in love with you."_

_Dallas laughed, "Why would I ever date her?" _

"_Because she's an amazing girl and anybody would be lucky to get the time of day with her, Dallas."_

"_I don't think so, Moon. Shy nerdy girls aren't my type."_

_Just then Ally walked through the school doors with dip dyed hair, pale pink skinny jeans, a white tank top and white heels, and flawless make up._

"_Then again, I think I just became a fan."_

Ally knew it was too good to be true, Dallas didn't just start liking her for her, he liked her when she became someone new.

"I dated you because I realized all the other guys wanted to date you, I wanted you first and once I got you –which was super easy, everyone else envied me, making me the most popular guy in the school. Aside from your stupid body guard and Ricky."

Ally shook her head, "It was all about popularity to you wasn't it?"

Dallas nodded his head, "Pretty much, I never truly had feelings for you."

"You pig!"

Dallas slapped her in her face, "And you love it! Tell me you love me!"

"I-I…" Ally sighed feeling defeated, "I love you," because she still did.

He kissed her passionately and then someone walked in, "Have fun explaining this, babe."

Dallas walked out of the change room brushing shoulders with Austin.

Austin stood there not believing what he saw, "Didn't you tell me you and Dallas were having problems? Yet, here you are with Dallas."

Ally shook her head, "Austin no! You have to believe me this isn't what I wanted."

Austin turned his head towards her sharply, anger, hate, betrayal all in his eyes, "Really?! Because it looks like you wanted this just as much as he did, Ally! I heard you tell him you love him, so don't try lying to me again because I won't fall for it this time!"

"He forced me to do it, Austin! I'm not lying to you!"

He shook his head, "No. He didn't force you to do because if he did you would have come to me sooner about it, the best friend I know would have come to me as soon as he forced you to do something."

Ally was stricken with guilt, "I'm not lying to you, Austin!"

"I came in here to find you, to make sure you were okay because Trish told me you went off by yourself around the change rooms twenty minutes ago and you told her you'd be back in ten and I come here to find this!" He seethed, "To find you – kissing Dallas?!" He swore as he punched the metal locker.

"Austin I promise you, it wasn't like that!"

"Why do you keep lying to me, Ally!" He shouted scaring both him and her. He shook his head and waved her off, "I don't need this bull from you anymore," he concluded as he turned and started to walk out of the change rooms.

Ally started to panic again, she didn't want to lose Austin and she knew that's exactly what would happen if she let him walk out of the change room.

"He's been hitting me, Austin!" She shouted, "He's been abusing me for four months!"

She saw Austin stop abruptly and his back visibly tense up, Ally swore to herself she knew all hell was about to break loose.


	7. My Girl

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 7

**My Girl**

* * *

**Two updates in less than 24 hours. You guys are honestly going to make me cry. I published the story and I went to work, on my break I checked the story to see how many reviews I got and not even 10 hours later I have over 20 reviews?! Each review made me smile and my coworkers just kept looking at me like I was crazy. I don't know how I could ever show you guys my gratitude, this is the first story I've published that made such fast progress! Almost 100 reviews in 6 chapters! You guys are amazing! ****15 REVIEWS IN 24 HOURS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**This chapter is relatively short almost 3,000 words, because I wanted you guys to see the action in one chapter. I'm not happy with the outcome of this chapter, but I hope you guys like it better than I did.**

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Austin stormed blindly towards the football field. He didn't care that the game had started, he didn't care about the fact the only female he has ever loved was crying as she ran after him, begging for him to stop. He saw blood and it was spelling Dallas' name.

"Please Austin! You don't need to do this!"

Austin stopped abruptly, "I don't need to do this, Ally? I don't need to beat the living hell out of Dallas the way he has been doing it to you?" He shouted, his face red, eyes dark, and body tensed.

Ally stepped back a few, she had never seen Austin like this. She has never witnessed Austin so violent and she swore he was going to turn green and grow a few feet because the way he was acting right now was the exact way she expected the comic book character, Hulk, to act.

"Austin, I told you…I was dealing with it. I am!"

Austin's eyes widened and his fists clenched as he stepped closer to Ally, "This is what you have been hiding from me?! You've been hiding the fact Dallas has been hurting you for four months! Are you stupid, Ally?!" He shouted in her face, "Do you understand how dangerous this could have been?!" He continued to rampage, "You weren't going to tell anybody?! Who the hell knew, Ally? Who the hell knew about what Dallas was doing to you?!"

"I—"

"NO! Who the hell knew what he was doing to you?!"

"Trish," Ally spoke timidly.

Austin let out a sardonic laugh, "Trish? The pint-size Latina who can't do anything to protect you?!"

Ally nodded her head.

"You didn't think to let Dez or I know about this?!" He yelled at her, "Dallas could have left you in the hospital, Ally!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed back.

Austin shook his head, "It is far too late for apologies, and you know it. You – up," he swore as he told her what he thought.

Ally shook her head, "No, no! I can fix it, I can please Austin, just don't do anything to him!"

"Why the – are you protecting him?!" He shouted as he punched the glass window on the side of the change room, the whole thing caving in shards of glass.

Ally jumped, suddenly scared of her best friend.

"I'm not! I'm protecting you-"

"No! NO! You don't get to protect me! You didn't give me the chance to protect you, you don't get the chance to protect me! So save me the sob story and go sit in the bleachers and watch the show because a certain brown haired boy is about to get his ass kicked in front of the whole school!"

Ally started to cry again as she grabbed onto Austin's arm, "Austin, no! Please! You're better than this. You know if you fight Dallas he's only going to get you into trouble! His parents are lawyers!"

Austin ripped his arm from her, "Don't! Touch me!"

"I don't care what he does, I don't care who his parents are but nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody puts their hands on you," he seethed.

How was he supposed to react, exactly? He just found out four months late that the woman he loves with every inch in his body had suffered four months of physical abuse. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she was now protecting the culprit. No, he would beat the hell out of Dallas, he didn't care what Ally said that asshole was going to die tonight. Austin knew something had to be going on because Dez had been serious for a few days now and Trish had this solemn look on her face every time he saw her, and he never saw Ally for two days, save for today.

Austin couldn't and didn't understand who Ally was anymore. When Ally admitted aloud Dallas had been hurting her he had lost it. He didn't care that he was supposed to be mad at Ally, he didn't care that he failed his Algebra test today, he didn't care that his sister was moving to California for university. He just wanted to kill Dallas. But he hated himself, how could he have not noticed that his best friend was undergoing such horrible times? As a best friend he should have realized. Not only that, but he was the one that set the two up, if he didn't do anything like that maybe he wouldn't be dating Ally right now and wouldn't be hitting her. Austin cringed at the thought of Dallas hitting his best friend.

Dallas was dead.

Just then Dez and Trish found their friends and the four of them stood there.

"Show them, Ally!" Trish ordered. Dez and Austin looked at Trish confused and then back to Ally.

Ally gave Trish a pleading look, "Trish…"

"Show them Ally!" Trish demanded once more.

Ally shook her head, "They already know they don't need to see anything."

"Lift up your damn shirt, Ally!" Dez commanded.

Ally started to cry as she lifted the jersey and sweater, revealing to them the finger prints on her hips, the large circles on her rib cages and stomach from the blows Dallas gave her, all sizes and shapes on her torso, black, blue, and purple. Her arms having mostly finger prints on them but also different colors.

Austin looked away, tears clouding his vision. He couldn't believe his best friend had to go through this. He pissed him off thinking about anybody putting their hands on her. She was an amazing girl who didn't deserve any of this. His heart rate started to speed up and his breaths started to come in fast huffs as his eyes started to turn a bloodshot red. Austin clenched his fingers into tight fists as he closed his eyes and attempted to control his temper, just for now.

Dez stared at Ally's bruised body. This just happened?

"What happened in the change room, Ally?" Trish asked.

Ally looked away, "He tricked me, Trish. You were right. He grabbed me and punched me telling me that he was worried I didn't learn my lesson, he continued to punch me and he told me something…" she trailed off as she looked back at her friends, each and every one of them looking as if they were ready to kill, "He told me he had been cheating on me with, Kira."

"What the – do you mean he has been cheating on you with Kira?!" Dez shouted, now obviously very visibly angry.

She nodded her head, "He has been dating her for some time now. He didn't say the exact timeline but he hits her too, and I was sad for her but he also told me that she likes it. She asks for him to do it, she begs because she likes it 'kinky'."

Trish shook her head in disbelief, "He said that?"

Ally nodded her head again, "And then he told me how Austin got him and I together so it was all Austin's fault-"

"—Ally, you have to know I didn't know he was going to do this, I wouldn't have ever set you guys-"

Ally put her hand up silencing him, "I know, Austin. I'm not mad at you."

Austin looked away with guilt in his eyes.

"He forced me to tell him I love him, and then he kissed me, he forcibly kissed me and that's when Austin walked in and saw."

"I'm going to kill him," Dez voiced dangerously.

"Dez, I told you-"

"—No, Trish! You see Ally's body! It was only a hand print a few days ago! It turned into full blown body art two days later! I'm not going to stand here and watch as one of our best friends get beat up on. I refuse to sit here and watch this happening!"

Trish nodded her head, understanding perfectly what Dez meant.

"I've had enough! I'm done standing here and playing story time. I'm going to go beat Dallas' ass right now!" Austin shouted enraged all over again. He and Dez turned on their heels and stormed all the way over to the football field not even thinking twice about when they stepped onto the field standing in the middle of a battle field. Dez spotted Dallas immediately and nodded towards the brunet.

"Get off the field, Moon! What the hell are you doing?!" He heard Ricky shout.

Ignoring the idiot Austin advanced to Dallas and grabbed him by his helmet, nearly breaking his neck as he did.

"You think you're – tough, Stevenson?!" He shouted anger completely taking over his body at this point. Dallas smirked as he took his helmet off and chuckled, "I know I'm tough, Moon."

That was enough to break Austin, the blond swung back and hit Dallas square in the jaw. Austin continuously punched Dallas in the face not taking notice in the fact one of Dallas' friends tried to sneak up on him and Dez stopped him and was punching the daylights out of the guy.

Neither of the boys noticed the commotion back at the bleachers. Too engrossed in beating their victims and making them bleed. Ally ran onto the field not wanting to stand by and watch everything unfold anymore, she heard the chanting of 'fight' back on bleachers and she took notice in how the police who patrolled their high school were called, she didn't want Austin to get into trouble, she didn't want Dez to get into trouble.

She finally reached the chaos and took notice in how Dallas and Austin were rolling around on the ground punching each other, Ally wasn't sure where Dallas was bleeding from because his entire face was bloody while Austin only had a bloody nose.

She looked to Dez and saw that he had just finished punching the guy unconscious and was now helping Austin in beating Dallas up. She started to cry and suddenly there was a gunshot, she turned around in shock and saw two police men run into the crowd and grab Dallas and Austin restraining their arms back.

"What the hell is the cause of all of this?!" The police man's voice boomed.

"He attacked me, officer!" Dallas shouted in anger.

"Don't you dare act innocent you jackass!" Austin spat causing the police man to rough Austin up more, "Tell them, Ally! Show them!"

The entire crowd looked at Ally and she just wanted to run, but she couldn't leave Austin. He needed her, she turned and saw that the bleachers cleared out and the entire student body was now standing on the field watching the scene unfold as teachers tried to control them, "Show them, what?!" Dallas shouted, "I didn't do anything to her! Did I, hunny? Tell them that I'm innocent!"

Ally looked to Dallas and saw the threat in his eyes but heard the sweetness in his voice and she knew she should do the right thing but she couldn't, Dallas was her boyfriend, "He-he didn't-"

Trish's jaw dropped and Austin and Dez threw daggers to Ally.

"—See! I didn't do anything!" Dallas shouted.

"No!" Ally shouted causing everyone to look at her once more, "I wasn't done speaking!" She shouted out gaining the confidence she wish she had many months ago.

She stepped forward now in the center of everything, "This asshole!" She pointed to Dallas who was now giving her the most deathly glare of life, "Has been abusing me for four months."

Everyone gasped.

"You have no proof, sweet cheeks. Until then, go make me a sandwich."

Ally smirked at Dallas, "Don't I though?"

Dallas' glare faltered as he watched Ally warily. He watched as she took his jersey off and started to unzip her hoody she shrugged it off and stood there in her tank top. The bruises on her arms now visible, "As you can all see these are finger prints," she stated, "His finger prints!" She accused.

The police man opened his mouth to say something only to be cut of by Ally, "Oh but wait! There's more!" She stated as she rolled her tank top up to the base of her bra, "All these circles on my stomach, those are Dallas' fists making physical contact with my body. And the finger prints on my hips, that's him too."

Everything moved in slow motion.

Dallas broke free from the police.

He ran over to Ally.

He punched her in her face.

Ally collapsed.

Austin broke free.

But was grabbed by Ricky, "I got this," he whispered as he stepped forward and uppercut Dallas in the jaw sending him flying backwards, "Don't you dare touch Ally again!" Ricky shouted. Austin ran over to Dallas and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I have the right mind to kill you right now, Stevenson. However, I would rather you get sent to jail. Don't you ever touch my girl again!" Austin said as he squeezed the guy's neck.

It was funny, because the policemen did nothing to stop the action.

Austin let his neck go and threw him to the ground Dallas' elbow breaking in the process. Austin walked away from the bruised and battered man on the floor.

Dallas struggled to keep his eyes opened and hold a conscious state however he was conscious long enough to hear Ally say in a sickening voice, "Don't worry, you'll be someone's sweet cheeks where you're going and I'm pretty sure its you whose going to be making the sandwiches."


	8. My Prince Charming

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 8

**My Prince Charming**

* * *

**My best friend committed suicide on Thursday. I actually feel so disgusted I lost all motivation for writing.**

* * *

It was Saturday, two days after the football game, and one week after the masquerade dance. On Thursday people continuously gave Ally sympathetic stares, which she hated. She hated the fact people thought she needed their sympathy. Nobody died, her boyfriend was just locked up in jail for a few months; she honestly felt no ways towards that.

"Has Austin spoken to you since the football game?" Dez asked as he walked into Sonic Boom. He looked around the store and noticed many people were in there on that particular day, he couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with the fact they heard about what had happened between Ally and Dallas. Miami wasn't a small city however it was a city filled with nosy people.

"No," she stated flatly, "I mean, at school he doesn't let me out of his sight. I think he's paranoid now seeing how for four months it was under his nose that Dallas has been abusing me but he hasn't figured it out and I think he feels bad about it, but besides that, no. He doesn't come up to me at school but he's always in the background, everywhere I go."

Dez shook his head at what he was just told. He spoke to Austin the night after the football game and Austin informed him that he was indeed going to talk to Ally. Now, only to find out that his friend lied and didn't stay true to his word annoyed him immensely.

"He's at his house right now; I suggest you go talk to him."

Ally laughed, "No offense Dez, but the last time you went around suggesting I talk to Austin it resulted in us not speaking to each other for two days."

Dez nodded his head, "Yeah, but back then you were hiding secrets from him. Are you doing that now?"

Ally looked away from her friend and shook her head, "Well no, not really."

Dez looked at his friend wondering what additional drama she could possibly have, "What now?"

Ally shrugged, "It's really not bad."

His eyes narrowed, "Ally, get to the point."

Ally blushed as she thought about what she was about to admit to her friend, "I think I might have a crush on Austin."

She waited patiently to see what her friend's reaction would be and she was pleasantly surprised to see that he was smiling, "Good, it's about time one of you came to your senses!" He sighed in annoyance, "What?" Ally asked in confusion, "You guys were meant to be together! He protects you like Tarzan protects his jungle!" Ally looked at Dez weirdly, "Go to him Ally!" He urged.

"I'm watching the store," she sighed, "My dads away for a week for a convention and he told me I have to remain open this week for at least seventy two hours. I can't."

Dez waved her off, "I'll watch the store for you!" Dez exclaimed.

"Dez—"

He rolled his eyes, "Trish is on her way here, I won't be alone; don't worry!"

Ally chuckled, "Alright, I'll go!"

Ally didn't really know what she was supposed to say to Austin once she reached his house, **thanks for beating up my boyfriend, bud!** Ally scoffed at that, obviously she wouldn't say that. Austin would get the impression that she only liked him as a friend! But did she really want him to think she liked him? Ally shook her head, Austin and she made a pact, a pact that they promised they'd never break…were they to take it literal?

"_Thank you, Ally!" Austin held up the guitar his best friend got him for Christmas. Austin had just taken an interest in music and had been asking for this guitar but his parents had always said no; and he's glad they did because his best friend just bought it for him._

_Ally smiled, "With glad you like it; took me five hundreds shifts just to get the down payment!" She joked._

_He laughed, "I can't believe your gift just topped mine!" He pouted._

_Ally smiled down at her custom made charm bracelet, "No! I think we're even. I love this, never going to take it off!" She assured him as she fingered the charms._

_Austin watched her intently, "Let's promise to be best friends forever," he suggested._

_Ally looked at him oddly, "What brought this on?" _

_He shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't think I can deal with losing you, so please, lets promise."_

"_We've been best friends for twelve years now; I think if I were to leave I would've done it a long time ago," she joked._

"_Ally…" he trailed._

_She smiled as she hugged him around his torso, "I promise, you big doof."_

_The 12 year old boy smiled down at her as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "I promise too."_

Ally was taken out of her thoughts when she bumped into something hard. Shaking her head and standing up after she had noticed she had fallen she looked to the thing she had bumped into. There standing before her was Kira. Arms crossed and a frown on her face, she hasn't seen Kira since the night of the dance and she really didn't want to see her now.

"Hi, Kira."

Kira scoffed, "Don't 'hi, Kira' me! You got my boyfriend sent to jail!"

Ally rolled her eyes, "He is a woman beater, Kira! He deserves to be there."

The raven haired beauty turned her head stubbornly, "No, he doesn't! I know what he is, Ally. I didn't appreciate you causing a scene and getting him sent there. I'm sorry for what he has done to you but unlike you I actually love him. I was more of a girlfriend to him than you were."

Ally's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed feeling slightly offended and feeling the need to defend herself, "I was the girlfriend, Kira. I was there for him for nearly two years! You were the side chick. He was using you, despite what he says."

Kira shot daggers to Ally, "That's why he says he loves me and didn't want anything from you except your virginity?" She smirked.

"You know what's funny, while he was using you as a punching bag. It was me who was going on dates with him, and it was me at the dance with him."

Kira gasped, "You slut!"

"Hardly, I'd say you are the slut. You knew he was in a relationship yet still consented to being the side chick."

Raising her hand, Kira swung and slapped Ally in her face finishing with a satisfied smile, "I think someone needs to take Dallas' place until he gets back."

Ally sighed as she felt her cheek sting, "Why do people insist on pissing me off?"

Kira looked at the brunette oddly, "What-"

Cut off by a blow to the face Kira collapsed. Ally shook her fist not denying the fact punching Kira square in the face hurt like a – she stared at her red fists and cracked her neck, "I've picked a thing or two up from watching Austin and Dez fight that night, and I'd suggest you to not be the brave soul to mess with me."

Ally side stepped as she walked around Kira and continued her journey to the blond male's home.

Austin opened his front door to see the one girl he didn't really want to see, not for a few days at least.

"You're avoiding me."

Austin shook his head and stepped back in his house and walked away from the door, Ally walked in and closed the door behind her, "I didn't do anything to you and you're avoiding me."

Austin scoffed, "Didn't do anything?"

His voice made her heart race, "I didn't."

"You hid from me for four months that a guy I hated with every fibre in my body was hitting you. You knew I was waiting for the handle to turn so I can beat him up and you stalled it for four months, how the hell should that make me feel, Ally? Happy? Because I don't feel like it."

Ally shook her head, "I didn't come here to argue."

"So why did you come here!"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Who the hell did this to you, now?!" Austin said his voice raising slightly as he walked over to her and touched the red mark on her face; his blood already boiling.

Ally shook her head forgetting the red mark on her face, "Nobody, I have something to tell you."

"You're still going to lie to me?" He looked at her with disgust as he walked away from her and to his own bedroom.

She sighed, "I'm not lying it is a no body!" She shouted as she followed him to his bedroom.

"Who the hell did it, Ally?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Kira."

Austin's eyes narrowed, "Why? When?"

Ally shrugged, "I was walking here and I bumped into her, she told me how he was using me and how I got him sent to jail; nothing new."

Austin crossed his arms, "That's it?"

"I defended myself; she called me a slut and I politely explained to her how she was the slut. She took offense and slapped me."

"Let's go," Austin said as he made his way to his bedroom door making an act as if he were going to leave his house.

Ally grabbed his arm, "I took care of it."

He scoffed, "Don't I remember those words," he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes annoyed at his attitude, "I'm serious, Austin! I punched her in her face."

Austin looked down into her eyes impressed with what he had just heard.

She shrugged, "She deserved it," she showed him her fist.

Austin smiled slightly and took her fist in his big hands and led her out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, "Let's get this cleaned up," he said referring to her bloody knuckles.

Ally blushed when she felt him take her wrist; his hands were so much bigger than her own it amazed her at how perfectly they fit together. She was disappointed that it has taken her eighteen years to figure it out; she followed him to the kitchen.

"Sit up here," he instructed as he lifted her onto the counter top and went to find the alcohol and cotton swabs. She watched him go back and forth in his own kitchen looking for the first aid kit items and got lost in her thoughts again.

Austin was better for her than Dallas ever was.

"Why are you so protective of me?" She thought aloud.

Austin stopped moving and walked over to her standing between her legs with the alcohol in one hand and the swabs in the other, he shrugged, "You mean a lot to me Ally. I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt, I couldn't begin to describe how much I value your life over my own. I always need to know you're safe; even when we aren't on speaking terms."

Ally looked down as her cheeks heated up, "I saw you watching me the last few days."

He nodded, "I know. I wanted you to know that you're safe even when you don't think you are. I'm just so sorry about what happened with Dallas. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Ally put a finger to his lips and he smirked, "Let's not talk about that anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But it's in the past now; lets move on from it."

He nodded his head brought her fist to his face as he began to clean it. Ally stared at him with admiring eyes.

"You came here because you had to tell me something, what was it?"

Ally's stomach clenched as she remembered he was right, she had to tell him. It was funny because she felt so much more confident earlier than she did now.

"I—"

Austin squeezed her fists softly assuring her she could continue.

"I came here to tell you that I found my Prince Charming."

Austin's shoulders tensed, "Already?"

Ally felt the jealousy radiating off of him and she knew immediately that this was a good thing, "I guess I've liked him for some time now but I only just realized."

"Who is he," he asked his voice tense as he didn't make eye contact with her.

Ally smiled softly as she put her good hand underneath his chin and lifted his head making an intense eye contact with him, "It's you."


	9. My Fairy Tale

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 9

**My Fairy Tale**

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I published a new story called "Take Me or Leave Me" it's going to be a longer story and there will be much more things going on in that story. I suggest you guys read it because I guarantee you'll like it. **

**As of right now, there will be no sequel. I'm not big on sequels I have never written one before because I don't like spinning the original story but we'll see.**

**It's sad to watch this story come to an end seeing how we've been through a lot, however, every story has a conclusion. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your last reviews, and also; thank you all for your condolences on my friend's death.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you really mean that?"

Ally nodded her head, "I actually do. I didn't realize I liked you for so long, I've been blinded."

Austin blushed, "Ally…we've been best friends for so long if we really do make something out of this…and it ends badly…I don't think it can ever go back to normal."

She sighed deeply, "I understand that and I'm willing to go through with this. I have faith in us, Austin. You're extremely protective of me and everybody knows not to mess with me when it comes to you therefore there will be nothing to worry about and everybody respects me, the females no matter how much they wish they could, could never take you from me. We're okay, at least for now."

He smiled, "You like me…" he trailed off with a silly smile on his face.

She nodded her head with a smile of her own, "I do."

He chuckled, "I've wanted this for so long, you know."

"How long have you exactly liked me?"

He blushed, "Not long to be honest, but long enough to make me realize I really do want to pursue this with you."

She smiled, "I just don't want things to get awkward."

He shook his head, "It won't be, I won't let it be."

She smiled, "Good!"

Picking her up off the counter he set her down on her feet and looked down into her eyes, "I have a question for you though."

Ally looked at him confused, "Yeah?"

"Allyson Dawson, will you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Ally smirked her eyes glistening with joy, "I would love to be!"

Although she heard the humorous tone in Austin's voice she couldn't help but love the way he asked her to be his girlfriend, it was way better than how Dallas did it.

_Dallas pulled up into Ally's driveway after the came back from the theater. They had just finished watching a horrible action movie that Ally had no interest in seeing in the first place and she had ended up paying for the snacks but she wasn't going to complain. She was finally on a date with her dream guy and she was grateful for that, she was happy someone had finally taken an interest in her besides Dez and Austin. She needed new male attention, she was appreciative for her friends but she just wanted to be looked at differently but a new guy. A guy she didn't know everything and anything about._

_A guy like Dallas._

"_Goodnight," he said abruptly taking her out of her thoughts._

_Ally's eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't going to walk her to the door? _

"_Goodnight," she said slightly confused as she went to open the car door and walk to the front door alone in pure confusion._

_She felt a hand pull her back down into her seat, "Ally, wait…" he trailed; she smiled slightly, "Yes?"_

_He stared at her, "You have chocolate from the bar you ate at the movies on her chin," he gave her a napkin, "Okay, bye now."_

_Ally's eyes narrowed as she got out of the car and stormed to her front door._

_What an asshole, that was the worse date she has ever encountered and she has never been on a date before! She stormed to her bedroom ignoring her father's protests and went to write in her book until her phone rang._

"_Hello?" She asked clearly grumpy._

"_Whoa, slow your roll. What's gotten you so upset?"_

_Ally's mood lightened slightly at the voice on the phone and the tears started to roll, "He was such a jerk, Austin!" _

_Austin smirked slightly on the phone, "What went wrong?" _

_However he didn't get an answer because she started to sob, Austin's heart ached and he hung up the phone. He knew what he had to do._

_Ally laid there on her bed for twenty minutes crying to herself not even gaining the strength to write in her book, until she heard rapid knocking on her balcony door, she moved to the door and let the man in._

"_I got you fruity mint swirl ice cream and rented clueless," he attempted. _

_Ally smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly, "Why can't I find a guy like you?!" She sobbed._

_At that moment only two words floated through his mind, __**friend zoned**__, "Because there is only one of me," he told her._

_She laughed, "Let's start the movie!" She sang and ran to the television set in her room._

_Forty minutes through the movie Ally's cell phone began to ring. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly annoyed someone interrupted her favourite movie and her quality time with her best friend, she put her spoon in the half eaten tub of ice cream and answered her phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Be my girl, Dawson."_

"_Dallas?"_

_Ally was aware Austin shot up at the mention of Dallas' name but she wasn't paying attention to that at the moment._

"_So?"_

"_So, what?" She asked._

"_Are you going to be my girl or not?"_

_She narrowed her eyes at the way he was asking her but realized she shouldn't push it, "I will."_

"_Great," and he hung up the phone._

_Ally frowned and looked to Austin, "I guess I'm Dallas' girlfriend."_

_Austin's eyes darkened slightly and his heart clenched and so did his fists, he released once he realized this was his fault and nodded his head, "My mom texted me," he lied, "Finish watching clueless, I'll get it back tomorrow. I got to go," he said suddenly as he left abruptly._

_Ally sighed as she pressed play on her movie and let her mind wander. _

"You guys are finally dating?!"

Ally smiled widely and nodded her head, "I was stupid for dating Dallas."

She saw all three of her friends nod their heads, "Hey!"

Trish laughed, "But you made up for it by dating Austin! Please tell me this is for real too, its not just some two week relationship that's going to end in tears and heartbreak."

Ally looked at Austin as he pulled up in the school parking lot, "No, its for real. I want this to last."

Austin smiled as he reached for Ally's hand as the four walked into the school, "So do I."

The four made their way to their lockers and immediately noticed everyone staring at Ally and Austin's intertwined fingers and couldn't help but smirk. They even heard one student yell out, "Nice to see you're not friend zoned anymore, Moon!"

Austin chose to ignore this too happy to get his mood ruined.

Ally watched as Kira glared from the back of the crowd and rolled her eyes, Kira was just a sour girl who needed a reality check.

"Wanna give them a show?" Austin asked as the continued to walk, Dez and Trish behind them.

Ally raised an eyebrow in confusion until she felt herself being pushed up against the cold metal lockers, "Au-"

She was silenced by Austin's soft lips on her own, both of them moving in sync. Ally was so lost in the kiss she almost didn't hear the crowd chorus a bunch of "oh's!" She felt Austin smirk against the kiss and pulled away slightly. His forehead resting on her own.

"Wow," she said in a daze.

His smirk broadened, "I have a question for you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "And that is?" she whispered back.

"Do I still have to be your maid of honour?"

Ally chuckled lightly, "Play your cards right," she started as she put her arms around his neck, "And we'll see."


	10. My Epilogue

**Friend Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 10

**My Epilogue**

* * *

**ITS REALLY SHORT!**

****PLEASE READ!* **SEQUEL NEWS****

**I've decided to do a SEQUEL! ONLY if I get a good amount of reviews on my other story, Take Me or Leave Me! So you guys should start reading and reviewing if you want that sequel!**

**A review commented for an epilogue and you guys are the best so I decided to make one an hour later. And if you haven't can you guys please go check out my new story 'Take Me or Leave Me' I really like this one and I think you guys will too! It's on Chapter 3, and it seems as if not a lot of people are enjoying it because I'm hardly getting reviews. So please, please, please!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ally, we need to leave!" The blond male shouted slightly exasperated. He ran a hand down his tired face and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall. He closed his eyes slightly tired because the past eight months he hasn't had any sleep at all, and reopened them only to find a matured woman standing behind him.

He smiled.

"Finally," he said dramatically. He wrapped his arms protectively around the woman and bent his neck to kiss her lips, "You would think after all this time you'd get at least a few inches taller."

She scoffed, "And you would think after all these years you would at least stop being so protective!" She fired back as she ripped out of his arms and put on her shoes, ready to leave their home. He watched her walk out of the front door –leaving it open behind her, and towards their black Acura. Austin laughed as she fought with the door trying to get it open.

"It's locked, babe!"

She glared at him, "I know that, smart one! Now open it!"

He rolled his eyes playfully and clicked the button on his key chain that opened the doors on their car. Once they opened she ripped the passenger side open and slid into the seat her arms folded and her lips perfectly pouty.

He laughed and put his own sneakers on and walked to the car right after locking their front door. He opened the driver's seat and revved the engine once he stuck the key into the ignition, he turned to look at the female sitting beside him and smiled, "You know you're beautiful?"

He saw her struggling to keep a smile hidden from him as she turned to the window with a loud huff and he shook his head with a smile playing on his lips.

"Trish!" Ally shouted out loud as she found her best friend, "Austin's being extremely rude to me!"

Dez looked between the two short women and then to his own best friend. He watched his friend shrug his shoulders; clearly not understanding why Ally was telling Trish he was being rude when he clearly was not.

"What did he do?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

She glared over at Austin over her shoulder; "He called me…" she trailed off for a dramatic pause, "short!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "You are short."

Ally glared at Trish, "No, I'm fun sized!"

The two women heard the blond male groan from behind them and suddenly Ally felt arms wrapped around her waist and his face dipped into her neck, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to call you short. You're not short, you're right. You're fun sized; and I should have been more sensitive to that. Do you forgive me?"

Ally felt her knees grow weak as she turned around to face the man responsible for such actions, "Ah!" She screamed.

Austin jumped back at her action, "Wha-?"

Trish ran over to Ally who was now on the floor clutching her stomach gaining bystanders attention, "Ally!" Trish called out looking into her friends eyes, her eyes extremely dark and dilated.

Ally's eyes rolled back as she groaned out again, "My God what is this pain?!" She shouted out loud not caring people were now staring at her.

Trish looked up at Austin who stood there not knowing what to do, she gestured for him roughly and he immediately snapped out of it and ran to her side, "Baby what's wrong? Ally, hunny…tell me where it hurts," he asked worried.

She held her stomach, "In my stomach, it feels like I've been stabbed."

Dez's eyes widened at those words, "Trish, that's what you said when you were…" he trailed off as he put his cell phone away after calling the paramedics.

Trish nodded her head knowing what her husband was about to say, "Ally hunny," she said calmly, not at all worried anymore, "You're in labour."


	11. My Update

**Friend Zoned sequel is now published and ready to be read. It's called 'Husband Zoned'.**


End file.
